Before We're Gone
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Brittana keeps fighting. Faberry is split up. To make it worst, the kids wake one day to find Sugar is disappearing, Finn's Harmony's father and Rory's being sent away by his stepdad? Can they make it right? Maybe with help from old and new faces.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**Also another note. Go check out the fic 'Sugar from the future' by malexfan13. It is an awesome story. Also the story people say is like mine (A Twin Thing) really isn't. Give it a chance. I did and I like it. It's called 'Heart's Within' by Nicole Mio.**

**And of course here is the author's note that let's everyone know I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Sugar was sat on a park swing holding the chains tight as she leaned back and watched the stars. She swung her legs to make the swing sway a bit and let out a heavy sigh. She knew it wouldn't be long till someone came looking for her. Her cell phone was vibrating like mad in her hoodie pocket. She had been sitting out here for almost two hours staring at the stars and drawing in the sand.

She was used to the yelling. She was. But tonight it was louder and her Mami had smashed the crystal vase they had gotten as a wedding present against the wall when she through it in anger but not at anyone. Thank god.

Sugar can't remember when they last had a family dinner without her being sent up to her room to finish her own dinner while her mothers fought. It was almost always the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>'You're never home!'<em>

_'I try to be Britt! But it is my job to prosecute these bastards so Sugar can live in a safe town!'_

_'You're missing out on her life! Do you know what last Friday was?'_

_Of course her mami had forgotten. She remained silent._

_'It was your daughter and god-daughter's dance recital! You weren't there! Hot shot lawyer or not Santana you are her mother first. She looks up to you and you let her down! Repeatedly!'_

_'What do you want me to do? Quit my job?'_

_'No! Work one hour less or something San, your daughter always hopes she'll see her mom only to be disappointed time after time!'_

_Sugar managed to slip out of her window at this point but could still hear the yelling from the house._

_'I'm trying!' her mami was pleading now. But Sugar knew her mom was tired of it all. She said that last time._

_'Try harder or leave.'_

_Sugar took off running after that. She ended up at the park close by her house and it was an hour and a half later when her phone started blowing up._

* * *

><p>Sugar let out another sigh and hung her head. She didn't want her parents to split. She wanted them to get help. She wanted the fighting and yelling to stop. She wanted her mami and mom back.<p>

"Hey."

She doesn't have to look up to know that soft voice. She knew that it would be her to find her first.

Sugar looks up and smiles. "Hi."

Harmony takes a seat on the swing next to her. "You know it's dangerous for you to sit out in the wide open like this. Anyone could have spotted you." They lived in a nice neighborhood but it was still New York there were all kinds of people out there.

Sugar smiles bitterly. "Anywhere is better than home."

"How bad?" Harmony asks softly.

"Mom told mami to try harder or leave." Sugar kicks sand up with her sneakers and looks at Harmony. She doesn't find pity or sorrow. She finds sympathy and understanding, comfort and sadness.

"You could always stay with me and mama." Harmony offered.

"No offense but you two live in a two bedroom apartment with only one bathroom. I can't live like a hillbilly." Harmony glared at her friend. "Sorry, Asperger's." Harmony chuckled and shook her head.

"I know one bathroom with three girls in the apartment is a bad idea but I can't be at home and mama is still pissed off that the man child managed to somehow worm his way in and ruined their marriage." Harmony spat out.

Sugar reached over and took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Things will get better and Finn will be gone and your parents will stop fighting." Harmony said hopping off the swing. "You can stay at my place tonight." Harmony said standing.

"Ok. But if I don't have hot water tomorrow you're gonna regret it." Sugar says as Harmony tugs her up from the swing.

"You should call your moms." Harmony says halfway to the apartment.

"Can you?" Sugar pouts and Harmony can't say no.

"Sure." She pulls out her phone and hits speed dial number four. One was Sugar, two was mom and three was mama. "Hi Auntie Tana. Yeas I found her. She's going to stay with me tonight if that's ok?" Harmony nods when she gets the affirmative. "Ok, I'll tell her. You too, bye." Harmony puts her phone away. "She says they love you."

"They have a shitty way of showing it." Sugar grumbles.

* * *

><p>When they step into the apartment Quinn is pacing by the window. Quinn looks up when the door opens.<p>

"Oh thank god you made it back safely. You can never know here in the big apple. The streets are full of all kinds of danger and weirdos." Quinn says hugging the girls.

Harmony giggles then frowns because the mini ramble reminded her of her mom who was currently in their home in the arms of Finn fucking Hudson. Sugar squeezes her hand and gives her a comforting look.

"Ok. Off to bed both of you." Quinn says as the two bid her goodnight.

The duo walk into the room and climb into the queen bed.

"Night Harmony."

"Goodnight Sugar."

They bring the sheets up and close their eyes.

* * *

><p>Harmony is woken by light streaming in through her open curtains and she groans as she pulls the blanket over her head. She goes to shove Sugar and make her close them but her hand meets air. She opens one eye and sees that she is alone. She pokes her head out from the covers and furrows her brow in confusion. She didn't remember going to bed at her house. She was in the apartment.<p>

The door opens and in walks…

"Morning sweetheart, I brought your breakfast up for you. Mom is about to get up you want to help me greet her?" Finn asks with a wide smile.

Harmony's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't recognize your old man?" Finn jokes ruffling her hair.

"You're my dad?" Harmony asks as she begins to panic. What the hell is going on?

"Yeah. I helped make you, I would know."

The bloodcurdling scream that comes out of the teenager's mouth could break glass. "MOOOM!"

* * *

><p>Sugar yawns as she walks into her bathroom. Wait…her bathroom? She was at Harmony's and Aunt Quinn's. She rubs her eyes and sticks her head out of the bathroom. This isn't her room. She looks around the bathroom. This isn't hers. She looks in the mirror and gasps. She looks closely and sure enough a few seconds later she flashes away and reappears.<p>

"MAMI! MOM!"

She runs out of her room and goes looking for her moms. She looks all around. But this isn't her house. The pictures are of some different family. She grabs a pair of shoes that fit and takes off running.

* * *

><p>Rory Anderson yawns as he stretches. He gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

"Morning Papa." Rory smiles to Blaine who has a frown on his face. He grabs the milk out of the fridge. "Everything ok?" Rory asks. "Is dad ok?"

"Dad? Rory your father left us three years ago." Blaine says as a brown haired, blue eyed man that is not Rory's dad walks in. "Sebastian and I got married two years ago remember?"

"Yes and we've been talking." Sebastian started.

"We want some quality time together." Blaine adds.

"Where are you going?" Rory asks.

"We aren't going anywhere." Sebastian smirks. "You are."

"We looked up this amazing boarding school…"

"No!" Rory runs to his room and gets dressed. He heads for the door but Blaine stops him.

"Rory, we think it would be good for you."

"I want dad!" Rory shouts.

"Your dad left you!" Sebastian yells. "He left because he couldn't handle competition and we have both decided that you are going!"

"No!" Rory shoves past him and sprints away from his house.

* * *

><p>The three meet in the park.<p>

"Finn's my dad!"

"I'm disappearing!"

"Sebastian is my stepdad and they're sending me away!"

"WHAT?" The three shout in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this worth continuing? Let me know.<strong>

**I promise to update my other stories soon. My muse however hates me and puts too many ideas in my head at once.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**Also another note. Go check out the fic 'Sugar from the future' by malexfan13. It is an awesome story.**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Harmony was pacing back and forth in front of Sugar and Rory who sat on the swings exchanging glances to decide who would be the one to interrupt the pacing and ranting.

"I can't believe this is happening. I mean. How can we go to sleep one night and wake up to a whole different world? How did they make it this far he's an idiot."

"You." Rory said. Harmony had a glare that rivaled that of Quinn Fabray's best HBIC glare.

Sugar sighed. It was always her. "Harmony." She called and Harmony whirled on her but didn't give her the glare. "Why don't we try and figure out something before you incessant nagging of stupidity goes on forever and I disappear." Harmony gaped at her. "Sorry, Asperger's."

"What do you insist we do?" Harmony asks leaning against the pole of the swing set.

"Why don't we call them?" Sugar suggests as they pull out their phones and dial.

"Not in service." Rory sighs.

"Doesn't exist." Sugar pouts.

Harmony hangs up her phone and rubs her temples. "Someone else's number."

"Let's call Abuela." Sugar says dialing. "Abuela have you heard from mom?" Sugar frowns. "This is Sugar. My mom is Santana Lopez." Sugar gasps and hangs up tossing her phone to the ground.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"She doesn't know me. She said mami is dead." Harmony and Rory both reel back in shock.

"If Auntie Tana is dead…" Rory trailed off.

"Sugar doesn't exist." Harmony finishes as Sugar flashes out and goes through the swing hitting the ground.

"Ow!" She stands. "We have to do something before I totally do not exist." Sugar said and they nod.

"How are we going to fix things it isn't as if we can go back in time." Rory sighs.

Sugar gasps. "Mom's time machine! Let's go!" Sugar takes of running and Harmony looks at Rory before following.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"Where is it even at?" Harmony asks as they stop in front of a warehouse.<p>

"Uncle Al!" Sugar screams as she starts banging on the warehouse door.

"Uncle Al?" Rory asks out of breath.

"Who is Uncle Al?" Harmony asks.

"The man that helped fund mom's time machine. Mami refused to let it near the house so it was stored here." Sugar said going to bang on the door again but it rattled as the heavy metal door began to rise.

A gray haired man walked out. "Sugar? What are you doing here?"

Sugar flashed in and out again and he jumped. "I'm disappearing!"

"I have a dad!" Harmony shouts.

"I have a step dad that wants to send me away!"

Al looks very confused. "What?"

"Something is wrong." Sugar says as Al leads them inside lowering the door as they go.

"Why don't you tell me one at a time?" He says sitting them down by a work station.

Sugar and Rory looked to Harmony. She was better at this frantic moments. Keeping calm was important in show business.

"Last night, we all went to bed and when we woke up Sugar was in her house but some different family was living there and when she saw herself in the mirror she did what she did a bit ago. She flashed in and out. I have a dad which is weird because I have two moms. Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. And Rory's dads are split up and he has a step dad. This is not what we went to sleep to." Harmony said.

Al rubbed his chin in thought. "That would explain the time ripples."

"Time ripples?" The three asked.

"Yes, earlier this morning time ripples began to go off." He motioned them over to a computer. "This monitors all time travel activity from the time machines your mom and I made." Al said tapping away on the touch screen panel. "That's weird."

"What?" Sugar asks. "What is going on old man, because I can still grab things and if you did something that made sure I don't exist I will wring your wrinkled neck and…" Harmony clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, she has Asperger's." Harmony says glaring at Sugar. "What is going on?"

"It would seem that someone used one of the machines to go back in time." Al pulls up a screen. It's an obituary back in 2012 with Santana's name on it.

"And they killed my mami?" Sugar gasps.

"It would seem so. But thankfully the time ripples aren't going that fast. We can have two of you back in the past to fix it soon enough." Al said with a smile.

"Just two?" Sugar asks.

"Your mom thought it would rip the movie off so we used two of her old motocross bikes." Al said.

"What if we tie Rory to it like a deer?" Sugar asked and Rory gaped at her hoping for an Asperger's only to frown. "Not Asperger's." Harmony giggled.

"Well I suppose I can hook the side car to it." Al mused.

"Yes! Thank you!" Rory said.

"When can we leave?" Harmony asks.

"As soon as I get the side car hooked up." Al said going to work.

* * *

><p>After showing the three how to work the time machine he handed them a letter. "This is for the past me. You'll need cover stories." Al says as they pull on the helmet. "I'm sending you to the beginning of their senior year." The teenagers look confused.<p>

"Why?"

"So it will give you time to make sure they get together and stay together. It will also give you time to find out who is trying to change the past." Al explains. "The murder of Santana caused a chain reaction. Many things were changed." He looks to Harmony. "Quinn stayed by Brittany to make sure she was ok so your moms never got together, meaning your mom stayed with Finn Hudson." Harmony nods in understanding. He turns to Sugar. "Because your mother was killed you no longer exist in this time." He looks down at Rory who is sitting in the side car. "Your dads argued a lot after Santana's death. Kurt was a strong believer of it being a hate crime and your papa did not."

"How do you know all this?" Rory asks.

"The ripples. My memory is being modified. You have to hurry."

"Mom still made the time machine?" Sugar asked.

"Yes, to try and go back to save your mami." Al nods.

"If they were finished why didn't she?" Sugar asks.

"Quinn ended up in the mental ward. She helped Brittany but no one was there to help her. Things piled up and she lost it. Damn these ripples!" He starts the time machine. "Be safe and make sure you don't let anyone know you're from the future." Al warns hitting the go button.

"Thanks Uncle Al!" Sugar calls as the motorcycle takes off across the empty lot behind the warehouse.

The bike picks up speed and the three scream as the time portal opens and they go through it.

Al smiles slightly. He hopes they succeed.

* * *

><p>The bike screeches to a stop in an empty parking lot.<p>

"Not like the movie?" Rory asks. "The only difference is that it's a motorcycle."

"Where are we?" Sugar asks as they get off the bike and out of the side car.

Harmony looks up at the building in front of them. "McKinley High. 2011." She points to the sign in front of the school.

"Oh my god we made it!" Sugar gasped.

"Let's go find Al." Harmony says as she unfolds the paper. There is an address there.

They get back on the bike and go.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this still worth continuing? Let me know.<strong>

**Also which pairing do you like better. Sugarmony(Sugar/Harmony) or Sugary(Sugar/Rory)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**Also another note. The results of the vote came up to be Sugarmony-11 and Sugary-6. So please don't hate me. I like having readers' input. I will however wait till the next chapter before I solidify which couple to use.**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

**Also in case there was confusion I went back and I meant to make the first chapter say CHAPTER 1 but apparently that is what I get for posting at 2am or whatever time that was in the morning. But I hope you get the jist of what I am rambling about.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"Why aren't you going to school?" Sugar asked Monday morning as she and Harmony ate breakfast.

"Because Al's contact is working on the work to get me in as a foreign exchange student who will be staying with a family on the list of viable families who have applied for housing of a foreign exchange student and…"

Sugar puts her spoon down. "Stop. Please stop. You sound worse than Aunt Rach when she's had three cups of coffee in one sitting. Please just shut up." Sugar says and Harmony snickers behind her hand.

Rory frowns but goes back to his breakfast. "No Asperger's?"

Sugar just shrugs.

"Alright girls, you have school. Rory, you behave." Al stops when he realizes what he just said. "Three days and I'm already acting like a dad." He muses

"Don't get too attached." Harmony smiles. "Once our job here is done we have to leave."

"I know. How close are we in the future?" Al asks as they walk out of the house.

"Well, I spent more time around you. I call you Uncle Al in the future." Sugar says.

"I didn't know who you were till the day we came here." Harmony says honestly. Seeing his face she adds. "Maybe after this it can change. You never know." Harmony smiles as they get in the backseat and Al in the driver's seat.

"You remember what you're going to do?" Harmony asks as they pull up to McKinley.

"Yes, be bad enough to be replaceable and don't let anyone know while still trying to find who wants mami dead and try and get our parents together." Sugar says and Harmony hugs her before Sugar gets out and heads inside.

Sugar gets her schedule and locker number and combo but she doesn't go straight to it. She goes looking for the five people she knows goes to this school.

Sugar spots Finn first being interviewed by some afro haired dude and she remembers him being Jacob Ben Israel. Her moms and Aunt Rachel told her, Harmony and Rory about them.

She finds the choir room and sees Aunt Rachel with Uncle Kurt.

* * *

><p>When she sees her moms for the first time she is filled with happiness and relief. She is ecstatic to find her still alive. As long as her mami is alive she has a chance at existence.<p>

The lunch fiasco left Sugar somewhat disgusted. She can only hope there is none of that meat in her hair.

Her first glimpse of her Aunt Quinn in the cafeteria made her do a double take and almost choke on air. "They were serious." Was all that she managed to get out before adverting her eyes.

Sugar wasn't expecting not to get in when she audition. But she hung outside the door. Maybe she shouldn't have sounded so bad.

Harmony was not going to like this.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they didn't let you in?" Harmony asked.<p>

"I guess I went to pitchy with the highs."

"What did you sing?" Harmony asked.

"Big Spender."

Harmony groaned. That was Sugar's shower song. The acoustics in her bathroom made her sound amazing but when it came to that song Sugar butchered it. Harmony was still giving her voice lessons.

"Ok. We'll figure something out. But for right now I need to get going. I got into my school's glee club and named female lead. Yes, congratulations for me. But now I have to go to this stupid NYADA mixer. I'm gonna get in no matter what so I just have to wow mom and uncle Kurtsie."

Rory chose that moment to walk in. "Try not to be a megabitch." He says and Harmony pins him with a scary glare. "Like that." He sits on her bed. "I'm just saying that you sometimes overdo it with the mix of your moms. You're too intimidating like your mama sometimes and determined at the same time. Yes the mix of your moms is amazing but you sometimes mix them too heavily."

"No one asked for your opinion. When do you move into Aunt Britt's?" Harmony asks.

"Next week, then I start school the week after." Rory answers with his Irish brogue.

"Ok. I shall see you all later tonight." Harmony grabs the red beret her mom gave her. It was one of the only things she had from the future. The beret and her necklace. Harmony knows it came from Finn but the fact that it belonged to her mother and was a gold star necklace made her overlook that one detail.

"Can we go?" Sugar asks.

Harmony shakes her head. "No we have to keep low remember?"

The two sigh and nod as Harmony leaves.

* * *

><p>When Harmony spots her mom and Uncle walk in she beams. She approaches them and immediately begins her ramble. She thinks she has it perfect and she makes sure to try and not be too intimidating.<p>

As she holds the long note she watches her mom's face. It was her who taught her to hold a note for so long. But she doesn't know that and so she looks intimidated.

* * *

><p>Harmony walks outside and as she is about to get into Al's-or Uncle Al as they have begun to call him-car she spots her mom and Kurt in the car. She feels her heart drop. She brought them down that bad. She climbs in and makes a mental note to ask Sugar what they were like at school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really do love hearing what you all think and I will try to incorporate your ideas the best I can so let me know. :)<strong>

**As I stated in the beginning of the chapter the voting is still going on. Sugarmony(Sugar/Harmony) or Sugary(Sugar/Rory)?**

**Also I'm sorry if this chapter seemed like it was rushed. I did not intend for it to be. The chapters are going to start getting longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I owe a great thanks to Kairos27 for thinking up the idea of Sugar being the love child of Brittana from the future which then led to Rory and Harmony coming from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**I would also like to announce the winning ship from the votes. Sugarmony won. I wanted it to be fair and this ship got more votes.**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

As they were helping Rory get his stuff ready to move the thought came to Sugar.

"What if there were two glee clubs at McKinley?"

Harmon and Rory froze for a bit and exchange glances.

"What are you getting at?" Harmony asked crossing her arms.

"A second glee club could help. I mean my moms and yours are always talking about how Rachel was the star and all the others were undermined and swayed in the back. What if we got a new glee club and got my moms to join? We could get them together and then work on your moms. I mean Uncle Blaine transferred to McKinley for Uncle Kurt today."

Rory threw his fist in the air. "Yes!"

"You're onto something." Harmony said. "But how would we get another glee club when they can barely fund one?" Harmony asks.

"I can help with that." Al says standing by the door.

"Thanks, but that's too much Uncle Al." Sugar said as he held up his hand.

"I was able to fund your mother's time machine right?" Al asked and they nodded. "So I'm sure that if I can fund the building of a time machine I can fund a glee club."

"But who would coach it?" Rory asks and Harmony grins.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Motta just so I'm clear. In exchange for this very generous donation all I have to do is hire Ms. Corcoran to start a second show choir at McKinley which features your daughter?" Figgins asked trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating the amount of zeros on the check.<p>

Al nods. "For which I will cover any and all expenses." He pats Sugar's hand that is on his shoulder. "My Sugar is a super nova Figgy."

"You have a deal."

* * *

><p>Harmony was waiting by Sugar's locker. "Did it work?"<p>

"Yep." Sugar beamed and Harmony hugged her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sugar asked and Harmony held out a charm bracelet. "You forgot it in the car this morning." Harmony says and Sugar hugs her again. It was a simple charm bracelet. It had a heart just like her mothers' but there was a duck and an S on hers.

"Thank you." Sugar beams and Harmony just smiles. Anything to get her best friend to smile.

"Well I have to get going." Harmony said smiling at Sugar once more before walking off.

Sugar couldn't help the blush that took over her face. She turned on her heel and walked away. Harmony was more of the brains on this. She felt better knowing she had her best friend.

"You might want to be careful with your leering."

Sugar jumps at the sound of Rory's voice. She turns and smacks his shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"I'm just saying Sugar. Leer any harder and we might as well put a sign over your head that says I love Harmony." Rory teases.

"She's my best friend!" Sugar argues.

"So were your moms." Rory retorts.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sugar asked as she opened her locker.

"It isn't fair that you two have gotten to see our parents and I don't."

"You have to wait." Sugar says.

"I'm tired of waiting." Rory hufs.

"Be patient."

"I don't want to be patient!" Rory whines.

"Well start because we cannot ruin this." Sugar hisses. "Harmony has this planned out well."

"I find it funny." Rory comments.

"What?" Sugar asks.

"Harmony's sixteen and yet she has you following her every word. You are so whipped it's hilarious." Rory laughs then grunts as Sugar pokes him in the chest somewhat forcibly.

"Listen here leprechaun. If you do anything that messes up my parents' relationship I will end you. So do things according to plan and you will be safe. Because if I start flashing in and out of existence again I will make sure you are dead before I'm gone. Do you understand me?" Sugar glares and Rory gulps audibly and nods. "Good. Now go home." She orders slamming her locker and walking away.

Rory lets out a deep breath in relief. Sugar was more of her mom but she had those moments where she is exactly like her mami. Scary, bitchy and terrifying. Yes he knew that scary and terrifying meant the same thing. But the look scared you, her words were bitchy and her threats terrifying because you could never tell if they were bluffs or not. He's seen his aunt in court and he as well as Sugar and Harmony have been under the glance of lawyer Santana when they were all called into the principal's office after getting into a fight in elementary school and Santana told them to tell her the truth.

Looking back on it now he can remember the look of pride on Santana's face when they told them Sugar, who was only a fourth grader, punched a fifth grader for picking on Harmony, who was only a third grader. Rory himself being the youngest was only a first grader. But still tackled the bigger boy down.

/\/\/\/\

_The three were fidgeting in their seats as they waited for the arrival of their parents. Sugar didn't look the least bit guilty of what she did but she was worried about what here moms would say or do. Harmony had dried tears on her cheeks but rubbing Sugar's still somewhat swollen hand. Rory was glaring at the boy who sat with his mother on the other side of the room nursing a black eye._

_The door opened and they all looked up to see Santana walking in with Rachel and Kurt. The three were arguing._

_"You cannot blame my daughter for this Santana, she is only a third grader and really small!"_

_"And Rory knows better than to get into a fight!" Kurt added. "How do we know Sugar didn't start it?"_

_"Oh hell no Hummel!" Santana started shouting in Spanish and Rachel started yelling back. The principal tried to get them to stop but looked to the three children for help while the boy and his mother continued to look scared._

_The three children let out sighs._

_"Mom!"_

_"Dad!"_

_"Mami!"_

_The three adults looked down at their children and realized they had entered the office._

_"Oh." They chuckled nervously and straightened out their clothes._

_Santana fell into her lawyer mode and cleared her throat. "What is it that I was called in here for?"_

_"Mrs. Lopez…" The principal started._

_"ADA." Santana cut in._

_The principal looked a bit scared. "ADA Lopez, your daughter assaulted Jimmy Hanson on the playground at lunch today."_

_"I want that little demon expelled!" Mrs. Hanson shouted and Santana pinned her with her best death glare making the woman cower._

_Rory and Sugar began yelling and Jimmy started trying to put his side in. Harmony kept her grip on Sugar's hand anchoring her down in her chair._

_"QUIET!" Rachel shouted and the children settled down. "Harmony, why don't you start?" Rachel asked._

**(AN: Flashback within a flashback)**

**Harmony was minding her own business in the sandbox drawing in the sand. She had drawn a star and music notes. She put the three initials in the star. S.R.H. Sugar, Rory and Harmony. Because when she becomes a start she is going to have them with her the whole way. She looked up to see Sugar and Rory on the other side of the playground and waved at them. Sugar saw her first and waved back. Rory smiled at her.**

**Sugar and Rory made a bet that the other could go across the monkey bars and back first and when Sugar waved Rory expected her to release her hold but Sugar put her hand back and continued and he went to catch up.**

**Harmony was going to turn back to her drawing when sneaker clad foot stepped on them.**

**"Hey! You stepped on my drawing!" She stood up ready to yell at the culprit when she saw it was a boy much bigger than her.**

**"What are you going to do about it puny? You think that because your mom is famous you can do whatever you want?" He pushed her down and she cried out. "Huh is the baby going to do something?" He kicked up some sand and Harmony started tearing up. "Oh, you're going to cry now!" He started laughing then grunted when someone crashed into him.**

**Harmony looked up and smiled when she saw Sugar extend a hand to her. She took it and Sugar pulled her to her feet.**

**Jimmy shoved Rory off him and he sneered at Harmony. "What is this? Your goon squad?" He laughed but the next sound that came out of his mouth was a pained cry as Sugar's fist connected with his face.**

/\/\/\/\

_Kurt, Rachel and Santana glared at the little boy. Rachel spoke first before Santana could slash them with her vicious words._

_"What kind of child are you raising? Is there violence in your home? Socialization is the process in which your children learn from those around them. If there is violence in the home then he shall respond the same way." Kurt pulled on her forearm cutting Rachel off._

_"You think I let my baby boy around violence?" Mrs. Hanson asks._

_"I was bullied growing up lady. I will not stand by and let the same happen to my daughter." Rachel huffed._

_"Maybe your daughter deserves it. You probably spoil her and damage her mind raising her with your wife." Mrs. Hanson said and Kurt, Rachel and Santana went wide eyed. Had it not been for the interruption Santana would have went all Lima Heights on the woman._

_The door opened again and Quinn, Blaine and Brittany walked in._

_"I will have you know that we raise her like any other parents." Quinn says glaring at the woman. "I would expect this kind of bigotry from when I was a teenager. Not now." Quinn huffs walking over and kissing Rachel's cheek._

_The office was getting pretty cramped._

_"Mrs. Lopez, I have no choice but to suspend your daughter." The principal said._

_"Excuse me? That boy was picking on a second grader who is notably smaller than him and my daughter is getting suspended for defending her?" Santana asks glaring at the principal._

_"If you are going to suspend Sugar then what does he get?" Kurt asked pointing to Jimmy._

_"My boy was assaulted!" Mrs. Hanson cried._

_"Because your son was bullying my daughter." Rachel fired and Quinn's eyebrows shot up._

_"That's why we were called in?" Quinn asks. Suddenly being called away from an on scene shoot for her new movie wasn't that bad. Rachel nods._

_"Sir, this school has a zero tolerance for bullying and violence. I read your pamphlets." Blaine said. "It is what made us believe this was a good school for our children. But you are going to let a boy who is older and much bigger than little Harmony off the hook because Sugar was defending her?" Blaine asked and the six adults looked at the principal expectantly._

_"This could be seen as a hate crime and we can sue you for that." Brittany said and Quinn looks at Rachel._

_"Can we?" she asks and Rachel shakes her head._

_"We can make a claim of discrimination and then file a suit if it is found to be true." Rachel says. They can't be too hasty._

_"Ok. Let's not jump to things. What if we just forget this all happened?" He asks. "The kids will apologize to each other and we can go about our day."_

_Santana looks at Sugar who huffs and looks away. She is not sorry for hitting him and Santana has a proud smile on her face till Brittany elbows her._

_"Sugar…" Brittany warns._

_"Him first." Sugar huffs defiantly raising her nose in the air._

_Jimmy doesn't look like he is going to apologize._

_"Fine, I'll go first." Rory says and Kurt and Blaine smile only to frown at his apology. "I'm sorry I tackled you after to shoved Harmony in the sand."_

_"You pushed my baby girl?" Quinn asks with her serial killer glare in place._

_Jimmy looks away in fear. "I'm sorry for pushing you and messing up your drawings." He mumbles._

_The adults look at Sugar who still doesn't look like she wants to apologize. Harmony tugs on her wrist as not to hurt her hand. Sugar looks at Harmony. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Sugar lets out a puff of air._

_"I'm sorry I punched you." She says simply._

_"Excellent. You may take your children home for the rest of the day." The principal says and they leave._

_"I'll meet you in the car B. I want to talk to Sugar really quick." Santana says as Brittany walks over to the car. Harmony looks torn but Santana smiles at her and motions for her to go over to her moms and she does. Santana kneels down in front of her daughter._

_"Are you mad at me mami?" Sugar asks pouting._

_"I am mad at the boy but I am proud of you mija. You protect those you care about. You protect family." Santana hugs her. "Just don't tell your mom. She won't like me telling you it's ok to use violence."_

_"Ok mami. I love you." Sugar smiles hugging her mami tight._

/\/\/\/\

Rory smiles at the memory and leaves. But as he was nearing the exit he got a glance of his dads and a smile broke out on his face. He watches them for a few moments before walking out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do love hearing what you all think and I will try to incorporate your ideas the best I can so let me know. :)<strong>

**Review please. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I owe a great thanks to Kairos27 for thinking up the idea of Sugar being the love child of Brittana from the future which then led to Rory and Harmony coming from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

"How's the progress going?" Harmony asks walking into Sugar's room after school.

"I have Aunt Cedes in the group now. She is working on getting mom and mami in our group." Sugar answers.

"Ok. Good. How are my moms?" Harmony asks and Sugar looks down. "Don't lie to me Sugar. Please."

"Your mama still looks so sad. But she seems happier around your mom." Sugar answers and Harmony nods. "Did you ever ask them why they never got together during high school if they liked each other so much in this time?" Sugar asked and Harmony drops beside her on the bed.

"Once. They said they were too afraid. Mom was with Finn and mama was in her crazy stage." Harmony said. "They told me that it seemed safer for both of them."

Sugar hugged her. "We'll fix this."

"I hope so. At least you get to spend time with your moms. Rory starts school Monday. How do you think that will work out?" Harmony asks.

"If he listens and does as he is told then he won't mess anything up." Sugar said.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Sugar marched up to Rory and pinned him with a glare. "Why does my mom think you're a leprechaun? And you are trying to get to her pot of gold?" Sugar makes a disgusted face. "That's my mom!"<p>

"Calm down Sugar. I don't actually plan on having sex with her. Just get your mami jealous." Rory said and Sugar lightened up.

"Ok, but if you hurt her I will end you. You talentless leprechaun." Rory raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, Asperger's." With that she walks away.

* * *

><p>After the dodge ball game Sugar goes looking for Rory.<p>

"How's your nose?" She asks when she finds him in the library.

"Still sore."

"Sorry I tossed a ball at you." Sugar apologizes.

"Why did you? Wasn't it the three of us forever?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but I was still kind of mad that you were trying to sleep with my mom or try and make mami jealous by making it seem like that." Sugar says. "It's always going to be us three forever Rory. We're the Unholy Trinity the next generation." Sugar says holding out her pinky.

Rory chuckles at the action and links their pinkies together. "We haven't done this since I told you I hated you for leaving for middle school." Rory says and Sugar smiles hugging him.

"You're young."

"Are you saying you're old?" Rory asked making Sugar wrinkle her nose.

"No. I'm just saying that I am the oldest but not old."

* * *

><p>Harmony and Sugar were sat in the audience and were trying not to bust out laughing at Rory's speaking parts. The boy could act no doubt about that. But trying to pull another accent while still acting like you had another was not working for him.<p>

They continued to whisper amongst each other throughout the show. Like how amazing their mothers sounded.

They congratulated Rory after the show. Or Sugar did since Harmony couldn't be seen by Rachel.

When Sugar and Harmony arrived home with Al they went to their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The day Santana was outed by Finn was when the flashes began again. After the performance of course.<p>

Sugar went to sit on the bar stool but fell through it. Her yelp of pain caught Harmony's attention. She looked away from the fridge to see Sugar's purse on the counter but Sugar nowhere in sight. She walked around the bar counter and furrowed her brow.

"I flashed again." Sugar said. They settled on calling it that.

Harmony steeled her facial features into one of determination. So today has something to do with Santana's death?

"You'll be ok." Harmony soothed taking Sugar's hand and squeezing it. Once Harmony released Sugar's hand she flashed out again but Harmony lashed out and thought her hand would meet air or pass through Sugar's wrist but she grabbed something solid. Solid and fleshy.

The two girls gasped and when they registered what had happened Sugar threw her arms around the darker haired girl. Harmony couldn't believe it. She was sure that she wouldn't have grabbed anything. She hugs Sugar close too make sure she is still there. Sugar squeals and kisses her cheek making Harmony blush.

"Do you know what this means?" Sugar squealed.

Harmony cracked a small shocked smile. She managed a nod.

Sugar jumped up and down with glee. "You're anchoring me!"

That was the only explanation right? It wasn't just a shorter flash?

Harmony shook her head. She was sure that if the flashes got shorter Sugar would be disappearing for good. So what made her so special that she was anchoring the ecstatic girl from fading? Did she hold the key to saving her best friend's existence? Harmony tried to picture a world without Sugar and the pain she felt in her chest was that of her heart being ripped out.

Harmony held Sugar close and tight. "I'm not gonna let you disappear." She promised.

* * *

><p>The three met at Breadstix where the two girls kept their hands locked.<p>

Rory just finished his burger with a look of distaste from both girls as Sugar munched on Breadsticks and Harmony picked at her salad.

"So, Harmony grabbed you and you stopped flashing?" Rory asked Sugar who nodded and took a bite out of her breadstick. "And you believe that your existence relies on something Harmony is going to do?" Rory asks and Sugar nods again. "But we have no idea what it is." Rory points out in conclusion.

"Yes." Sugar answers.

"You ok Harmony? You've been kind of quiet." Rory asked in his Irish accent.

"Fine, not all that hungry." Harmony murmurs as she ponders the recent events in her head. She is anchoring Sugar. What is it that I am to do? Harmony looks at Sugar through her peripherals as she laughs along with Rory who is using the breadsticks as makeshift tusks to mimic a walrus. I can't lose her.

Harmony vows in that moment that she will do whatever it takes to make sure Sugar is alive and existing when they return. But will they remember this? Harmony is pretty sure that they will if she is thinking correctly and not trying to give herself a headache they will.

She hopes.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do love hearing what you all think and I will try to incorporate your ideas the best I can so let me know. :)<strong>

**Review please. :D**


	6. Sugar goes Lima Heights

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I owe a great thanks to Kairos27 for thinking up the idea of Sugar being the love child of Brittana from the future which then led to Rory and Harmony coming from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**Also, who do you think the time traveling trio should tell and have help them? Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Puck or Shelby? I really need to know for the next chapter.**

**Also: badass Sugar going Lima Heights. :D**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Sugar walks into school and as she heads to her locker she hears screaming. Angry screaming. She knows because her mothers had been doing it for years. She rounds the corner and she sees the yelling coming from Rachel and Finn.

"It wasn't even like that!" Finn is defensive.

"No matter what someone is saying to you Finn Hudson you do not out them! It is something they should do on their own! I have two fathers Finn! They waited till they were out of college to tell their families! They took the time they needed and you took away hers! Do you know anything? No you don't because if you did you would have just walked away and been the better person. Santana is a bitch!" Sugar wasn't sure if she should be offended but what Rachel said next made her think differently. "It is who she is and who her kids will be if she has any. She doesn't like to show emotions, she doesn't like being vulnerable. If you had any common sense you would have seen that. I broke up with you because I can't be with an insensitive jerk who doesn't respect another person's wishes and private life. Do you know the meaning of a private life?" Finn was getting angrier by the second. "It is when it is not your place or your business to spread. It is meant to be a secret! We are over!" Rachel shouted going to brush past him but Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her back effectively slamming her against the lockers.

"Hey!"

Finn looked up and a fist connected with his jaw.

Sugar was doing an internal happy dance. 'And that is why Uncle Puck was the one to teach us self-defense.' She beams. She drops into a glare as she approaches.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Finn bellowed getting more attention drawn to him.

"You don't grab a woman like that Hudson. Bro or not you do not put your hands on a girl. Especially my All American Jewish Princess." Puck seethed.

Sugar touched the bruising arm tenderly. "Are you ok?" She asked softly and Rachel sniffed and nodded.

"It is just a little sore." Rachel says. She looks up at Finn. "We're done Finn. I meant it last night."

"You're just like Santana!" Finn shouted and said girl who was at her locker down the hall was now curious as to what had gone down before she got there. "You sleep with a guy then leave them! Did you sleep with Puck and Sam? I bet you did sleep with Jessie! You're nothing but a sl…"

Finn didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because he was tackled to the ground by all five foot three of Sugar Pierce-Lopez. Sugar straddled the giant oaf and began throwing punches.

"You don't talk to her like that! You don't deserve her you over grown man child who doesn't have a brain! You're pathetic and stupid and she is out of your league. Your league is in the sea with a female manatee! You're no better than the homophobes in this godforsaken town!"

Puck who was still shocked was just staring in shock and it was Santana who lifted the angry girl off of Finn.

"Sugar!" Santana grunted as Sugar tried to get back at Finn.

"Your nipples should have been the models for the pyramids and that dopey look isn't cute it's stupid and pathetic just like you and your poor excuse of manhood!" Sugar was still struggling against her mami. "NOT ASPERGER'S!" She shouted heaving. She finally gave up all fight and was heaving in her mami's arms. She took a deep breath and released it shakily.

Rachel was stunned. No one had ever stood up for her like that. She reached out to Sugar. "Are you alright? I thank you for defending me." Sugar pushed out of Santana's arms and hugged an unsuspecting Rachel in a tight embrace that rivaled Brittany's. Rachel was shocked but smiled softly and returned the hug.

"Rachel what happened to your arm?" Brittany asked walking over with Quinn.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the bruise and looked at Puck with daggers but he threw his hands up in surrender and pointed to Finn who was struggling to get up. Sugar hit wherever she could.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked and Sugar answered pulling away from Rachel.

"He was angry that she broke up with him for what her did to ma-Santana and when she went to walk away he grabbed her and slammed her into the lockers!" Sugar glared and fueled with anger once more she lunged for Finn but was caught around the waist By Brittany. She instantly relaxed against the solace her mom's arms gave her.

"It's fine." Rachel says grabbing a cardigan out of her locker. "Let's go, it's over." Rachel says walking away.

Harmony was not going to like this.

* * *

><p>"He did WHAT?"<p>

Harmony knows she looks like an idiot in the middle of the hallway but one patented HBIC serial killer Quinn look and they all turn around scared. She smiles smugly as they scramble to get out from under the glare.

"I know, it was hilarious." Rory laughed down the line. "Well not him slamming Rachel into the lockers but watching Sugar go "All Lima Heights" was."

Harmony couldn't help but smile. It was one of the first things Sugar said when they met as kids.

"Finn is in pain and Sugar seems proud of her actions even though she is currently in Figgins office with her moms and Sue and Mr. Schue and Shelby. I think they're trying to get her suspended and they are talking about Santana slapping Finn who is currently in the nurse's office." Rory informed her.

"Good, can you hear what they are saying?" Harmony asked.

* * *

><p>Rory leaned his head against the wall beside him and smiled.<p>

"He deserved it! He slammed Rachel into the lockers and was about to call her a slut!" Sugar's voice was at its high pitched pissed off tone. Finn walked out of the nurse's office and into Figgins right passed Rory.

Rory looked in and laughed when Shelby shot Finn the most deadliest of glares the world could ever witness. Sugar was about to charge at him again but Brittany wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her in place.

"Shelby and Rachel never really made up in our time right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she cares for Rachel a lot. That glare she is giving Finn could only be mustered up by a mother willing to kill for their child."

"Do you think we should try and get them to mend their relationship?" Harmony asked.

"I think it will resolve itself. We have more pressing issues." Rory said as Sue and Will began shouting at each other. "I think Coach Sylvester is about to rip Mr. Schue's hair out."

"It'd be doing good." Harmony said. She didn't like the man. The stories she heard and how her mom was treated…she didn't like him.

"I gotta go. They're walking out of the office now." Rory said.

"Ok, tell Sugar I hope she's ok."

"Will do, you too mommy." Rory said in his Irish brogue as the occupants of the office stepped out. He hung up and Sugar gave him a look telling him she would explain later.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rachel and Quinn were in the bathroom looking over the bruise.<p>

"Really Quinn, I'm alright. It doesn't hurt anymore." Rachel says pulling her cardigan back on.

"You shouldn't have been hurt in the first place." Quinn growls.

Rachel can see she is ready to go attack Finn and places her hand on the one Quinn has clenched atop the sink. The tight fist is released and Quinn holds Rachel's hand tenderly.

"Let's go. We're needed in the glee room." Rachel said as they walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After the 'I kissed a girl' performance Sugar was over joyed to hear the news she already knew. Her Abuela and Abuelo accepted Santana and her relationship with Brittany. Sugar looked around more as she roamed the halls of McKinley or when she was with her moms. Someone is out there to kill the woman whose vagina she comes out of.<p>

Sugar cringes. How she wishes she had Asperger's in that moment. She didn't need the visual. But unfortunately for her she is blunt. It's in her genes.

Sugar hums 'I kissed a girl' silently in her head as she walks through McKinley. She wonders how her moms would react if she told them she was in love with a girl. A girl who happens to be a Berry-Fabray. She can see the shocked looks and sputtering shouts.

* * *

><p>Later that day she noticed something off with her aunt.<p>

It wasn't till Tina voiced it that she knew.

"Quinn are you ok?"

Sugar watched the blonde's face and knew. It was not ok.

This whole week wasn't ok. Finn outed her mom and Sugar still wanted to punch this man in the face. But she wouldn't because she got off easily because Shelby sided with them as well as Coach Sylvester.

Then Sugar noticed that Rachel wasn't in the room.

But her mami was singing and she was focusing on that.

Then Rachel came in and told them the news.

Harmony was not going to like this.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I won't be able to compete against her?" Harmony shouted making heads turn towards them in the semi crowded restaurant. They were sat in Breadstix again.<p>

Sugar glared at them. "What? Do you not have lives of your own that you have to be entertained with ours? Mind your own business!" They all gave her incredulous looks. She turned to an old couple across from them. She smiled innocently. "Sorry, Asperger's." They all minded their own business.

"Ok. So we need a new plan." Harmony said.

"I thought it was perform at Sectionals?" Rory asked and Harmony fought the urge to face palm.

"I need to psyche her out more so Finn thinks it is all crazy and he dumps her and she needs a shoulder to lean on and who better than Quinn?" Harmony asks.

"They aren't even friends." Sugar points out and Harmony frowns.

"Don't remind me." Harmony massages her temples. She can't wait to go home. The real home. In the future.

Where her best friend exists and her family back together. Harmony thinks of all the changes that will occur with them being in this time. Would she even be best friends with Rory and Sugar? She fights away the negative and focuses on the here and now where her best friends are laughing and having fun. She really hopes she's right and when they return they will have revised memories and remember their time in the past.

* * *

><p>When the two girls return home Sugar finds it is now okay to release the younger girl's hand and goes to do so to head to her own room but Harmony steps into her own room and tugs Sugar in with her.<p>

If the sudden tug and stumble of her feet didn't surprise her the soft lips on her own sure did.

Sugar was wide eyed at first and shocked but it quickly registered in her head that this was not a dream or hallucination. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Sugar was the one to deepen the kiss by running her tongue over Harmony's bottom lip. It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. The fireworks, the everything. There wasn't many words that either girl could use to explain the kiss. It was pure bliss and love.

Both girls let out a moan as their tongues explored each other's mouth. Harmony pushed Sugar up against the wall and her hands went under the older girl's shirt running her thumbs up and down her hips. Harmony had the pained need to feel more. She may only be sixteen but she knew what she wanted and in this very moment she wanted Sugar. Always had. Since Sugar punched Jimmy Hanson when they were kids.

Sugar quickly turns the tables and begins walking them towards the bed where they collapse onto it. Harmony brings her hands up to Sugar's shoulders pulling her down onto her more. Sugar runs her hands up and down Harmony's torso and the giggle the younger girl lets out brings them back to reality.

Sugar lifts her head and looks into the blue eyes of the girl underneath her. They just stare. Both have different thoughts and words they want to say. Before Sugar can ask if she meant it Harmony lifts her head brings one of her hands to the back of Sugar's neck pulling her down and mashes their lips together in a fiery kiss.

"How long?" Sugar asks breathing heavy as she props herself up on her hands.

"Since you punched Jimmy Hanson on the playground. But if you are referring to when I knew it was real? When you came back from your summer trip and I felt miserable without you." Sugar smiles shyly. "But now, knowing I can lose you…" Harmony trails off. "I don't know how you feel but I can't through the rest of this not knowing what could have been."

Sugar smiles and kisses her softly. "I feel the same way." Harmony smiles up at her and they resume where they left off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarmony is finally together and like I put in the beginning of the chapter.<strong>

**Who should be told to help the three? Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Blaine or Shelby?**

**I really do love hearing what you all think and I will try to incorporate your ideas the best I can so let me know. :)**

**Review please. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I owe a great thanks to Kairos27 for thinking up the idea of Sugar being the love child of Brittana from the future which then led to Rory and Harmony coming from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**Also, Puck and Shelby had the most votes so I went with both as most reviewers had chosen**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**Just a note from the last chapter. I noticed I forgot to make a change to something.**

_"Ok. So we need a new plan." Harmony said._

_"I thought it was perform at Sectionals?" Rory asked and Harmony fought the urge to face palm._

_"I need to psyche her out more so Finn thinks it is all crazy and he dumps her and she needs a shoulder to lean on and who better than Quinn?" Harmony asks._

**So I suck at re-reading and I meant to change this part and cut out the part about Finn breaking up with Rachel.**

* * *

><p>"We should tell someone." Sugar said humming in content as Harmony continued to run her fingers through the light brown tresses.<p>

"Who?" Harmony asked.

The three were currently at a park sitting under a tree. They knew this park because when they would visit Lima Brittany would take them here. Harmony sat with her back against the tree and Sugar laid out with her head in Harmony's lap and Rory was lying beside her with his head rested on Harmony's shins.

"I don't know. One of our parents or uncles? Maybe Shelby?" Sugar suggested.

"Do you think they'd believe us?" Rory asked. "I mean if we went along with this it would have to be someone who won't be too freaked out about it."

"I say Uncle Puck." Harmony said.

"Are we seriously going with another of my suggestions?" Sugar asked happily and Harmony nodded.

"Uncle Puck it is." Rory smiled.

"I say both him and Shelby. Think about it. Puck can hang around us without anyone being suspicious and Grandma…" Harmony scrunched up her face.

"What?" Rory asked turning to look at her face.

"I was trying it out. I don't have her in the future. Or she's there but only when Quinn wants to see Beth." Harmony purses her lips.

"You wonder what it would be like to have them as a definite part in your life?" Sugar asks and Harmony nods. "Then Shelby and Puck it is. We'll talk to them tomorrow before class."

* * *

><p>"Why am I needed in Shelby's class?" Puck asked as Sugar dragged him by his arm.<p>

"Because she needs to speak with you." Sugar huffed as she rounded the corner and stepped into the biology room.

"Puck?" Shelby asked seeing him.

"Sugar says you needed to see me." Puck says confused. Shelby looked shocked and was not expecting him.

Rory and Harmony walked in. "We need to speak with you." Harmony says in that no funny business tone that she knows she inherited from both her mothers.

"About what?" Puck asked crossing his arms.

"Let us introduce ourselves." Harmony said walking up to Puck. "I'm Harmony Berry-Fabray."

"I'm Sugar Pierce-Lopez." Sugar grinned with a wave.

"And I'm Rory Anderson." Rory said dropping the brogue. "We're from the future."

Shelby and Puck were shocked with their jaws dropped.

"Dude!" Puck shouted breaking the silence. "That is awesome. I knew you were too much like Brittany and Santana!" He pointed to Sugar.

"Not Asperger's just me being my mami's little girl." Sugar grinned.

"Berry-Fabray, that means…" Shelby trailed off.

"My Jewish All American Princess and baby mama hook up?" Puck asked and Shelby scowled at the way he put it.

Harmony giggled. "Yes. But there are reasons we are here."

"What are they?" Puck asked.

"You believe them?" Shelby shouted.

"How can I not? Have you seen Santana's mom?" Puck asks waving a hand at Sugar. "Spitting image."

"Ok, say this is real." Shelby gave them a look. "Why are you here in this time and how did you get here?"

"My mom, Brittany, she made a time machine, Al Motta helped to fund it and build it and someone came back to this time and screwed up ours so we came to fix it." Sugar said.

"Why does anything need fixing?" Shelby asked.

"Because Finn is my dad, Kurt and Blaine are divorced and Sebastian is his step-dad and wants to send him to a boarding school and Sugar is ceasing to exist." Harmony explains taking the girl's hand. Sugar squeezes it.

"Ceasing to exist?" Shelby asks even more confused.

"Someone came back to this time and killed Santana, so we came back to make sure that doesn't happen." Rory said and Shelby and Puck gasp.

"Someone is trying to kill Santana?" Puck growls.

"We don't know who but Finn outing her has something to do with it because I started flashing out after school that day." Sugar explains.

"Flashing out?" Shelby asked.

"She starts fading but in flashes. We decided calling it flashing was simpler." Harmony shrugged. Puck grinned. "Oh god please don't." Harmony shouted. "Your pervy jokes got old before we were born." Harmony said and Puck frowned making Shelby laugh.

"So who are your fathers?" Shelby asked.

"Well mine did this expensive procedure where mom's embryo cells or whatever got turned to sperm and nine months after the thing here I am." Sugar beams.

"My moms used Jessie St. James as a donor." Harmony answered.

"I was adopted out of Ireland when I was two." Rory answered.

"So the accent?" Puck asked.

"Not really fake." Rory shrugs.

"Ok, so you guys are telling us because?" Shelby asked.

"Because you have the means. You can work on your relationship with Rachel, Quinn gets to know Beth, my parents get together to make sure they have me and we figure out a way to get rid of Sebastian Smythe and make sure Santana doesn't get killed." Harmony said. "Win-win."

"For who?" Shelby asked. "Do you know what Quinn is like right now?"

Harmony frowned and looked down. "It hurts seeing her so sad. Before someone messed up the time line, our time line, she and Rachel got divorced because Finn wormed his way back in and made it look like mama, Quinn, was cheating and mama got tired of mom defending Finn and all his actions about needing to be close to someone." Harmony scowled. "He wouldn't need to be near someone if he wasn't away at army stations." Harmony sighed. "I just want my life back. I hope to fix what was broken, my family, my moms' marriage..." Harmony pinned Shelby with a look. "Do you care about Rachel?"

Shelby was taken back. "Of course I do!"

"Then if not for us do this for her. I would actually like to get to know my grandmother and sister/aunt." Harmony said furrowing her brow as she thought about that.

"That is going to be confusing." Puck mumbled.

Harmony smacked him upside the head. "And shame on you for sleeping with my grandmother." She turned to Shelby. "And shame on you for giving in. You don't need a younger guy to make you feel younger. Age is a number. Just look at him." Harmony pointed. "He is still a child."

"Are you done?" Sugar asked.

"Yes." Harmony huffed.

"Ok…" Rory said. "Are you going to help us?" He asked.

"Yes." They answered.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood outside the club and took a deep breath.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Puck asked from beside her.

Ever since what happened with Finn in the hall Puck had been coming over regularly to spend time with Rachel like when they were kids. Hiram and Leroy were happy to see him come around again. And he was happy to be around again. After his dad split the Berry men were the closest father figures he had.

"It is your best shot at winning sectionals without my talent." Rachel said as they stepped in.

When Sam appeared on stage Puck's eyebrows shot up. He saw the money and the ladies and smiled. "Maybe I should get a job here. Think of all the hot cougars I could get." Rachel rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Give me a dollar."

"Didn't know you supported this kind of thing." Puck grinned as Rachel glared and he handed her a dollar.

Rachel walked up to the stage and held the dollar out.

Sam saw her and his eyes went wide. "Rachel_. Rachel_!"

They ended up getting Sam back and he would be living with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Sam set Quinn straight about her growing up too fast and continued to try and get Mercedes back.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby approached Rachel first. She arrived at the Berry house before heading in to school and rang the doorbell. When Rachel opened the door she was somewhat shocked.<p>

"Hi Rachel."

"Hello Shelby." Rachel said politely.

"I was wondering if I could ask for a favor." Shelby said and Rachel became curious. "My sitter canceled on me and I was wondering if you could take Beth during the day. I tried calling for another but I didn't have the time and I'm running late." Shelby said looking flustered. She wasn't an excellent Broadway actress for nothing.

"Oh…uh…of course." She wasn't so sure about Shelby right now. Not since the information Quinn gave her.

"Thanks I owe you." Shelby said before running to her car and getting Beth. "I'll pick her up before dinner. I have a meeting."

Shelby was gone in a flash and Rachel carried Beth inside.

Once the door shut it was when she remembered. She had vocal lessons with Quinn after school.

* * *

><p>"You better be right." Shelby said as she walked into the Troubletones' choir room where Sugar, Rory and Puck were waiting.<p>

"Quinn won't do anything." Sugar assured.

"I trust you." Shelby said. "Oddly enough." She muttered.

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived later that day with Sam who she had given a ride and were both shocked to see Rachel jugging Beth in one arm and sheet music in the other.<p>

Sam quickly relieved Rachel of the papers so the small girl could get a better grip on the child.

"What is she doing here?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Shelby needed a sitter." Rachel answered as Beth smiled at her.

"Why you?" Sam asked then he frowned. "Sorry, insensitive."

"It's alright to be curious Sam." Rachel smiled leading them in. "I honestly don't know why. But she was in a hurry and looked desperate."

Quinn hadn't taken her eyes off the blonde girl since she saw her in Rachel's arms as she opened the door. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold the girl but she remembered all the times she started freaking out when she tried to hold her. It was then some research thing entered her head.

'Babies can tell when something isn't right.' Or something along those lines.

Quinn shook her head. She didn't need that right now. Beth was staring at her too. As if trying to see if she was a threat or not. Suddenly both Quinn, Sam and Rachel were shocked when Beth reached out to Quinn.

Quinn actually jumped in surprise and Rachel adjusted her arms as not to drop the squirming girl.

"Here, maybe you can get her down for her scheduled nap." Rachel offered placing the child in Quinn's arms. "Shelby said singing to her would work, but I've been busy." Rachel lied. She was about to put her down for a nap when the doorbell rang.

Quinn walked into Rachel's room and began singing softly to the little girl. It amazed her how fast the girl fell asleep. She placed her on the middle of Rachel's bed and placed two pillows on either side of her.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Shelby came by to pick Beth up.<p>

"Oh, hello Quinn." She said politely as she stepped in and waited for Rachel to gather Beth's things.

"Hi."

"Here we are." Rachel said carrying Beth and her travel bag.

"Thanks again Rachel. I want to make it up to you and maybe we can talk?" Shelby asked and Rachel pursed her lips.

"After sectionals." Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

* * *

><p>Sectionals was when the flashes began again. Sugar was walking out with the rest of the Troubletones and once she was through the door she flashed. Harmony who was heading towards the stage saw her and wanted to go to her but Sugar shook her head.<p>

Shelby had seen the flashing during practice and Sugar eased her worries by telling her it just meant her existence was being threatened and Shelby frowned at how calmly the girl had delivered the information.

Shelby placed a hand on Sugar's shoulder as they headed towards their seats. "Are you ok?"

Sugar took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'll be ok."

They took their seats.

Harmony and Sugar were doing great. They were savoring every moment they had together. They told Rory who hugged them both with a bright smile and told them it was about time.

Harmony had been keeping a closer eye on Santana since the heated make out session she and Sugar had in her room.

Harmony had staked out the Latina's house and new that it was all lies when she indeed found out Lima Heights Adjacent was the nicest part of town. Even in the future her moms and aunts and even her uncles never answered her questions about it being nice or as bad as Auntie Tana had said. They liked to keep the kids on their toes.

Harmony hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary as she sat watching. Al had helped them take off the modifications that made the bike look like a time machine and she used it to get to and from school and wherever she needed to go really. It wasn't hard. She was opposed to breaking the law but this was drastic times. She would climb the tree across the street from her aunt's house and just watch for hours.

It was yesterday that she saw something suspicious. She kept a notebook that would look like nonsense to anyone but her and maybe Brittany.

If they came back in time to the same time as the one who changed the future the one who changed the future was still in this time. He had to get a hold of Brittany's time machine blue prints in the future because Brittany had only started it the beginning of her senior year. Harmony had deduced that it had to be someone close to them because it was a secret. Only her family, Sugar's and Rory's family knew about it. Then it clicked. Kurt was all gossip and when he started he couldn't stop. Finn was her father in the time they left. She tried to figure out the look he was giving her when he brought in breakfast and she freaked out. It was almost as he knew she would remember and end up like Al. Her memory would alter and she would accept everything that shouldn't. It looked as if he was expecting it. The look in his eye was mischief.

Harmony wracked her brain as to who he could have had help him.

But she had to focus on the performance.

* * *

><p>Sugar looked at Santana with a wide smile. Her chest was heaving as she regained her breath and silently wondered if Santana-had she known her true identity-was proud of her.<p>

* * *

><p>When the winners were announced and Harmony was walking off stage she felt pride and utter joy and happiness and almost cried when Kurt stopped her and complimented. But she had to keep the act up.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sugar and Harmony got home they headed to Harmony's room and dropped onto the bed unceremoniously.<p>

"You and the Troubletones deserved to win." Harmony said kissing Sugar's nose sweetly.

Sugar blushed but smiled. "Of course we did. That number was as flawless and amazing as me."

Harmony giggled and brought her close. "I'm not letting you go without a fight." She promises.

Sugar pats her arm. "I know you won't." she whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do love hearing what you all think and I will try to incorporate your ideas the best I can so let me know. :)<strong>

**Anything specific you would like to see? And don't worry. Now that I am past the sectionals bit it will have little to do with the story line RIB has set up. Which means I shall put more focus on Faberry and Brittana. And a bit of Klaine thrown in of course.**

**Review please. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I owe a great thanks to Kairos27 for thinking up the idea of Sugar being the love child of Brittana from the future which then led to Rory and Harmony coming from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

**And a shout out and thank you to DAgron01 who allowed me to use her idea of a surprise party for Rachel. Go check out her stories. They are amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

"We need more help." Sugar said the last day of school before winter break as she, Harmony and Rory walked into Shelby's classroom with Puck right behind.

"With what?" Puck asks having been kept in the dark long enough.

"Mom's birthday is in two days." Harmony said and both pale at the information.

"Crap!" Puck swears. "I need to get her a gift. No doubt no one cared enough to remember." He frowns and Shelby furrows her brow.

"What do you need help with?" Shelby asks.

It was all set up. Mrs. Puckerman had no problem letting Puck throw a birthday party for Rachel at their house. It was a usual party place and she knew she couldn't get him to stop having parties but he always cleaned up after it and had them when she and his sister were not home. The Berry men were happy to help in whatever way they could and Shelby assured them that she was not going to up and leave like before and that she was going to fix things with Rachel and after meeting her granddaughter she wanted to be able to be there to see Harmony grow up. Puck rallied Santana and Brittany to help out and be default Quinn had found out from Brittany. Finn tried to get in on it since Kurt had found out and so had Blaine. Sam was also in on it and when he and Puck found out Finn knew they dared Finn to try something that would hurt the girl and made him stay away. Mike and Tina agreed and so did Artie. Mercedes as well and now there was the only other problem.

How do they keep Rachel busy enough to not notice something was off?

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe this was happening. She pinched herself at least twice behind her back to make sure this was really happening.<p>

"Let me get this straight…" Quinn looked between Shelby and Puck. Rachel had stopped her from telling on Shelby and after hearing what Shelby had to say in the choir room she really couldn't have brought herself to tell. "You want me to keep Rachel busy by babysitting Beth at your apartment to keep her from home while you set up a party?" Quinn asked and Shelby nodded. "What's your angle?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn!" Shelby held up a hand cutting Puck off.

"I get to apologize and get close to my daughter and get to know her and in return you get to spend time with Beth. I'm not doing this because you aren't telling Quinn. I'm doing this because I can see the questions in Rachel's eyes. I don't want Beth to grow up carrying those around with her." Shelby said and Quinn crossed her arms.

"Fine. But I'm doing this for them. Not you." Quinn said and before Puck could protest again Shelby smiles softly and nods.

"Thank you."

"When do I have to be there?" Quinn asked.

"Tomorrow around noon. We want to be set up by four." Shelby said and Quinn nodded showing them out.

* * *

><p>Rachel was confused as to why Shelby needed two babysitters and on her birthday. She understood how the others wouldn't remember. But she was sure that even if she didn't raise her Shelby would remember the day she gave birth to her. She sighed and shook her head. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Quinn.<p>

"Hey." She smiled feeling that fluttering wave in her stomach. She really hoped that wasn't gas. She looked at Beth who was in her arms and then Rachel. The fluttering continued. Nope, not gas.

"Hi."

"Happy birthday." Quinn said stepping aside to let Rachel in.

"Glad to know someone remembers." Rachel sighed walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"I got you something." Quinn said as she walked over to her bag. She really did get her something and she spent forever in the mall. After Shelby and Puck left she waited and then rushed to the mall.

"You didn't have to." Rachel says. Although she is really touched that Quinn had indeed gotten her a gift.

"I wanted to. We're friend right? That's what friends do." Quinn says handing the wrapped package to Rachel.

"What is it?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Quinn giggled and Rachel blushed.

Rachel had already felt the butterflies from just being near Quinn. She always had. But now the two were alone and caring for a child. Was it weird that Rachel could see this in the future even though they were nothing more than kind of friends? Rachel shook her head. Of course it was. Rachel tore the wrapping from the gift and smiled.

"This is so me." Rachel beams lifting the shirt. It was a pajama set. The top had a patch over the breast pocket saying 'I'm a star' and on the back was a big star. The pants had a star pattern.

"There is one more. I remembered seeing this while helping my mom clean out the attic." Quinn said handing Rachel a flat square gift.

Rachel studied it as Quinn bounced Beth on her hip. She tore the wrap off carefully and when it was off she frowned. "Not that I don't love it because I love everything Barbra, but I already have one of these Quinn." Rachel says looking down at the 'Funny Girl' vinyl in its sleeve.

Quinn chuckled. "Turn it over." Rachel had it so the front was facing down.

Rachel turned it over and before she could let out a blood curdling scream she bit her fist and let out a high pitched squeal that made Beth and Quinn flinch.

There on the cover was Barbra's signature.

Momentarily forgetting the child in Quinn's arms Rachel launched herself at the blonde holding back slightly as not to squish Beth and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel chanted and Quinn giggled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>As the rest of New Directions began setting up Shelby walked in with Harmony.<p>

"What is she doing here?" Kurt asked pointing to Harmony.

"I invited her." Shelby said. She thought quick. "Her parents are friends of mine and they aren't home for the holidays and I offered to look after her." Not a complete lie.

"Oh." Kurt let it be and went back to hanging decorations with Blaine.

Harmony smiled. It was nice having a grandmother around. She had Judy, but it took her awhile to warm up to her. She handled Rachel and Quinn being together and that was when the two were in college.

"And since she is staying with me she is transferring schools since her parents leave is indefinite." Shelby said and that got everyone's attention.

"There go more solos." Mercedes muttered under her breath and Sugar glared.

"Welcome!" Sugar beamed bringing Harmony over to help blow up balloons.

Shelby smiled at the two. They were adorable.

Four came pretty fast and it shocked them all when they heard the doorbell. The party was alcohol free since parents were attending but they could live with that.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, why are we at Noah's?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled as she adjusted Beth on her hip.<p>

"You'll see." Quinn said as Puck answered the door.

"Baby mama, Hot All American Jewish Princess." Puck greeted.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as they walked in.

"SURPRISE!"

Rachel jumped in shock but when she spotted the smiling faces of her friends and family she was close to tears. The whole day as she watched Beth, well, it was more of her watching Quinn with Beth. They were amazing together though. They worked like a well-oiled machine. They were kind of friends now so Rachel thought of this as a positive. But the whole day she thought no one remembered her birthday and here they are.

"Oh, you're crying." Brittany ran up to her. "Don't cry!" She hugged her tight.

Rachel giggled wiping her eyes. "Happy tears Britt."

"Group hug!" Sugar shouted as everyone crowded around and hugged Rachel. Harmony stood off to the side feeling somewhat out of place. She may be her mom but here they weren't friends.

As the hug dispersed Kurt whispered in Rachel's ear.

"The Gerber Baby is here."

Rachel looked around and spotted Harmony to the side looking nervous. She walked up to her and extended her hand. "Hello, I want to say you were amazing at sectionals."

Harmony took the offered hand and smiled politely. "Thank you. I was hoping to perform against you but I will have to settle with performing with you." Harmony said.

Rachel was confused. "With me?"

Shelby walked up. "Harmony's parents are old friends of mine and they are away on a business trip indefinitely and asked that I look after her." Shelby explained before handing Rachel a small wrapped box. "Happy birthday Rachel."

"Thank you." She said smiling before addressing Harmony. "I look forward to collaborating with you and I am glad you made it."

"I wasn't sure if it was ok, Shelby said you wouldn't mind but she said I needed a break from all the moving." Harmony said and Shelby was impressed and proud that her granddaughter was as good as an actress as she was. If not better since they managed to keep the whole 'we're from the future' thing a secret. She still didn't believe it fully but seeing Sugar, Harmony and Rory made her believe and talking with Al helped.

"You are more than welcome. Please, make yourself comfortable." Rachel motioned with her hand then asked. "Are you Jewish?"

"Half, one parent is Jewish and the other is Christian. They raised me in both." Harmony said. Not a lie.

"Oh, my dad's did the same with me." Rachel smiled. "But don't tell Mrs. Puckerman. She might try to hook you up with Noah. She wants him to find a nice Jewish girl."

Harmony and Shelby cringed. They did not need the image or idea at all.

"Don't worry, he isn't my type." Harmony said casting a glance at Sugar smiling softly. Rachel saw this and smiled. She could see the love in the younger girl's eyes.

"I shall let you go have fun now." Rachel said and Harmony smiled shyly before walking away.

"Open it." Shelby said motioning to the key in Rachel's hand.

Rachel pulled the ribbon off and pulled the lid off. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at the key in the box. "What's this?"

"A key to my apartment. I want to be part of your life Rachel. I want to get to know you. I want you to know Beth, I want Quinn and Noah to know Beth. But I want to make sure we're ok. I made a mistake Rachel. I made a mistake by leaving and not trying hard enough but I want to make it right. I spoke to your dads and they are on board if you are." Shelby said as Rachel looked between Shelby and the key.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I want to make it right." Shelby promised.

Rachel took the key out and placed it in her pocket. "I accept." Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Can I hug you?" Shelby asked hesitantly as Rachel nodded and they hugged.

"Hey! No hogging the birthday girl!" Hiram joked walking over and hugging Rachel.

"How was your day with Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Rachel, when do you call her by her first name?" Quinn asked.

"Since she offered to let me talk to her dads about coming out. They were really helpful." Santana says sipping her soda. "So how was your day?"

"It was fine. We took care of Beth, watched a few of the movies Shelby had and I gave her, her birthday present." Quinn shrugs.

"What did you get her?" Santana asks watching Brittany drag Harmony and Sugar over to dance with her and Mike. She smiles. Sugar grew on her. She didn't like the girl at first but she had this thing about her. A Brittany thing about her where you couldn't hate her or be mad at her for long or at all.

"Pajamas with stars on it and a Funny Girl Vinyl record." Quinn said.

"Doesn't she have everything Barbra?" Santana asked.

"I found it in the attic. It was my mom's and she said I could have it." Quinn cleared her throat as she realized she was rambling. "Anyway, it was my mom's and she had met Barbra Streisand and had it signed." Quinn said and Santana's eyes bugged.

"Damn it Q!" Santana scowled. "Now our gifts are gonna look pathetic."

"I'm sure she'll love them all the same." Quinn shrugged.

"You got her a signed Funny girl record. How can we compete with that?" Santana exclaimed.

"Who got who a signed Funny girl vinyl?" Kurt asked.

"Quinn here found her mother's signed by Barbra Streisand Funny girl vinyl and gave it to Rachel as a birthday present." Santana said quite loudly eliciting groans from those who heard and a chorus of…

"How can we compete with that?"

Rachel giggled. "I will love your presents all the same." She assured.

There was a scoff and Rachel glared at her daddy Hiram.

"I thought this was a party?" Hiram said nervously as everyone got back into the party mood.

"So what is going on with you and Berry?" Santana asked once the music was turned on.

"Nothing, we're kind of friends now." Quinn shrugs.

"I could think differently. You looked ready to murder Finn in his sleep when you learned her hurt her. And no one picks on someone as much as you do without harboring some other feelings than hate. It's classic playground ethics. The boy picks on the girl because he likes her. I'm willing to bet that's what is going on with you and Berry." Santana grinned as Quinn glared.

"That isn't it."

"Then what is it?" Santana asked.

"I don't know." Quinn muttered in defeat.

"If you like Berry I'm cool with it. I mean hello?" She motioned to herself. "And everyone deserves to find happiness Q. Rachel just may be yours." Santana said walking away.

Quinn frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked but Santana waved her off and headed towards Brittany.

Puck walked up to her. "She has a point."

Quinn jumped in shocked. "Don't just sneak up on people like that!" She hissed, her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry. But Santana is right."

"What are you talking about Puckerman?" Quinn asked.

"I pressured you, Finn pressured you but she was the only one who was patient with you. When you got pregnant she was there even after everything you had done to her. Junior year Finn pressured you to cheat on Sam and I heard from Finn in his whiny tone that when she came to visit him he asked for you before asking if he was ok." Quinn smiled slightly at that. "And what happened in the bathroom at Prom." Quinn gave him a shocked look. "Rachel told me." She nodded.

"So why don't you hate me?"

"Because no one took the time to help you. I was wrong when I said no one took ten seconds to help you. Rachel always took the time to help you. You know it was her who told Finn what to get for your corsage?" Quinn looked up at him shocked. "I may not be a genius when it comes to flowers but I did look up the meaning."

"What does it mean?" Quinn asked curious.

"Secret love." Puck grinned at the shocked look on her face.

"She couldn't possibly know. Finn said it matched my eyes."

"The ribbon matched your eyes." Puck corrected. "And you know Rachel, she has to know everything."

Quinn couldn't believe it. Could Rachel feel the same? She spent so much time trying to hurt the girl that she never thought about why she felt the way towards the diva. She didn't hate her. She hated herself because of how she was feeling for the girl. And no matter how much she hurt Rachel, Rachel was always there offering to help in some way.

Puck could see the gears turning. "I take it you're realizing everything. But she helped you a lot this year Quinn. She didn't have to. She cares about you. Take care of our girl Quinn. She deserves love and I don't know if you're the one who will give it to her but I have it on good authority that she feels the same way." Puck grinned before walking away.

Quinn gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "What is that supposed to mean?" She growled lowly so no one could hear her.

Quinn was getting sick of the cryptic shit. She looked over at Rachel who was dancing with Brittany and smiled. She felt that familiar feeling wash over her. The same feeling she got when she answered Shelby's door earlier today. Thinking about what Santana and Puck had said she realized that feeling was never hate. Watching the diva now that feeling was love and the feelings when she saw her with Finn weren't hate either. It was jealousy. Jealousy that Finn an oaf with no common sense got the girl.

Quinn swore to herself right then that she was going to woo Rachel Berry and give her everything she deserved and more.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do love hearing what you all think and I will try to incorporate your ideas the best I can so let me know. :)<strong>

**Anything specific you would like to see?**

**Review please. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I thought I would try my hand at the Sugar is the Brittana baby, Harmony is the Fababy and Rory is the Klaine baby from the future.**

**I owe a great thanks to Kairos27 for thinking up the idea of Sugar being the love child of Brittana from the future which then led to Rory and Harmony coming from the future.**

**I know I have other stories and I shall get to them.**

**A/N: I own nothing. The characters, show or songs.**

**In this chapter we have some bonding between Shelby and Harmony.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Rachel looked around at her guests and smiled. When she saw Harmony and Sugar in the corner curled up she pursed her lips. They made a cute couple. She saw Rory and Sam talking on the couch and Quinn was with Shelby and Mrs. Puckerman and Puck's sister Sarah cooing over Beth. Santana and Brittany were playing soda pong with Puck and Mike. It was funny and somewhat stupid in Rachel's opinion. They wouldn't get drunk but their stomachs would hurt and they were finding humor in their friends' pain.

Tina was with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes talking about one thing or another and her fathers…Where did her father's get to?

Rachel looked around once more only to smile wider as her fathers walked in carrying a cake with lit candles.

The music shut off and everyone gathered round and started singing.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye as they finished and smiled. She began commenting on their pitch when Sugar cut in.

"Just blow out the candles already. We don't need a stupid ramble!" She giggled nervously as all eyes were on her. "Sorry, Asperger's."

Shelby and Puck rolled their eyes.

Rachel just giggled and blew out the candles. The cake was cut and passed around.

"Presents!" Kurt exclaimed as they began pulling out presents and crowding Rachel with them.

* * *

><p>When the presents were all opened and pictures were taken everyone pitched in on cleaning and Quinn was running on autopilot. She was so in her head she wasn't watching where she was going and the tug on the back of her dress brought her out of her head.<p>

Quinn snapped out of her daze and looked over her shoulder to see Harmony holding her back. She looked forward again and saw that she was about to walk into the banister on the stairs. She had been thinking of what Puck and Santana had said. She was going through past scenarios in her head. Did Rachel really feel the same?

That thought alone put her mind in overdrive trying to figure it out.

She turned back to Harmony who released the back of her dress. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Harmony said walking back over to help Sugar clean up the living room.

Quinn couldn't help but feel some sort of déjà vu feeling when she looked at Harmony. Her eyes held a softness and caring towards her that she had only seen in the brown swirls of the eyes of Rachel Berry. She watched Harmony interact with Sugar who reminded Quinn of Santana and Brittany. Quinn shook her head but before turning she saw something interesting.

Harmony blushed at something Sugar whispered and the brunette turned to face Sugar only for Sugar to steal a kiss and put space between her and the somewhat peeved brunette. But Quinn saw the love in those blue eyes. It was weird. The eyes were different colors but the looks she sees in the young brunette match those of Rachel Berry's. Quinn shakes her head. She thinks she's going crazy.

'Since when do I pay that much attention to Rachel?' Quinn thinks to herself as she heads to the kitchen with the full garbage bag that she hands off to Rachel's dad.

"You ok Quinn?" Leroy asks as he takes the bag.

"Yeah." Quinn smiles politely at the man. "Just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard, you might get wrinkles." He teases but gets the desired effect from Quinn when he sees the girl smile.

* * *

><p>After showing everyone out Shelby puts Beth in her carrier and looks up to see Harmony saying goodbye to Sugar and Al. Shelby waves to Al and he gives her a smile.<p>

"You ready grandma?" Harmony asks but goes wide eyed when she realizes what she said.

Shelby sees this and covers. "I am not old, nor am I being slow." Shelby says giving Harmony a stern look.

Rachel giggles. "Who knows Shelby? How old are you?"

"Watch it." Shelby warned playfully as she lifted the carrier and hugged Rachel. "I'll see you when school starts back up."

"I'll see you then. Unless I could stop by sometime during the break?"

Shelby smiled. "I'd like that."

Shelby and Harmony waved goodbye to the others and left.

"I talked to Al and he said it was ok for me to come stay with you to keep up appearances, but he "demands" that we all get together for dinner at least once if not twice for dinner. He got attached." Harmony sighs as they get into the car.

"I can do that." Shelby smiles as she straps Beth in. She gets in the driver's seat. "So what was that grandma stuff back there?" She asks as she starts the car.

"I was really just trying it out. It felt like it was ok. I don't really know you in the future. I only know what mom and mama tell me." Harmony said.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." Shelby smiles.

"Any clue as to who wants to kill Santana?" Shelby asked as Harmony shook her head and Shelby pulled out of the driveway heading to the Motta residence.

"No, but I was staking out her house and I saw this guy. But I couldn't tell if he was a threat. We usually just go with the days Sugar started flashing again. There was the day Finn outed Santana and sectionals are the big dates. We learned that I was the one anchoring Sugar here so her existence relies on me I guess." Harmony shrugs.

"You and Sugar. How long has that been going on?" Shelby asks.

"Well I guess since I turned sixteen. But it wasn't till the day Finn outed Santana and she flashed through the bar stool that I realized I could lose her without really having her you know?" Harmony asked and Shelby nodded. "So I took a chance and kissed her. Told her how I feel and I felt like crying when she told me she felt the same. But I was just so happy and scared."

"Scared?"

"If we don't save Santana Sugar ceases to exist." Harmony said and Shelby nodded.

"I would be scared too. So tell me about the future. Before it was changed. How was life for you?" Shelby asked.

"It was hectic. Sugar, Rory and I got picked on because our parents were famous. We stood together though and well our home lives sucked really. Mom and mama divorced after Finn managed to slip in and break them apart. When Brittany and Santana aren't fighting they're not home. Rory's parents. Well, Blaine was having an affair because Kurt spent more time in the studio designing clothes than at home. Then you know what happened when someone messed up the past." Harmony shrugged.

"That's not what I meant really." Shelby said. "Before things went bad. Was there any good things?"

Harmony smiled as she tapped the star necklace. "Yeah. When I was growing up mom made sure I knew my classics. Mama evened it out by making sure I knew other artists and read as much as I practiced music. We have a library in our house. It doubles as Mama's study and mom made sure that our basement was turned into an Oscar room like what she has here. What I love about them is that Mom would practice with me and we'd do these little concerts for our family and friends and the library was my favorite quiet place to be. I would read books and do my homework while mama is either writing a book or reading the new script for the new movie she is in."

"They sound like fun times."

"They were. Even if we never really talked much while in the study we didn't have to. Once we left the study we would be loud and eccentric. We would go out and do something fun. It started getting bad when Finn came back into the picture a year or two ago." Harmony sighed at the end.

"I never liked him." Shelby said. "He is a nice boy but not very bright."

Harmony giggled. "You're taking this a lot calmer than I expected you to." Harmony muses and Shelby scoffs.

"Ha! I'm just that good of an actress." Shelby beamed. Then she got serious. "You told me you're from the future and that you are the daughter of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray and your sperm donor is Jesse St. James. Don't get me wrong. I am ok with it and there is nothing wrong with your parents. But the more time I spend with you I can see it. Your eyes may be blue like Jesse's, but they are as expressional as Rachel's." Shelby said and Harmony smiled. Then something clicked for Shelby. "I am a horrible mother."

Harmony frowned and furrowed her brow. "What makes you think that?"

"Rachel's eyes. I felt as if I wasn't needed and so I walked away from her. But her eyes. She was smiling and her whole face told me that she was ok with it all. But her eyes…damn it!" Shelby hits the steering wheel with her palm. "I should have seen it. Her eyes were begging me to stay."

Harmony reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hey, just because you couldn't tell them doesn't mean anything. You know now and you are trying. I've seen the face you are talking about. They first time mama threatened mom that she was leaving she had the exact same face. She wasn't smiling. But she was telling mama to go if she wanted. The only reason she stayed was because they saw that I was in the hall." Harmony looked down. "We're changing so much." Harmony sighed. "Who knows what will be different or the same when we get back?" She shook her head.

It was Shelby's turn to place a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "We'll fix it. When you go back you'll have happy memories and a happy family. I promise. Even if I have to lock the two in a room for hours." Shelby chuckles making the younger girl smile.

"Thanks, I needed that." Harmony says as they pull up to the Motta house.

"Do you need help packing?" Shelby asked.

"I'd appreciate it." Harmony says as they get out and head inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do love hearing what you all think and I will try to incorporate your ideas the best I can so let me know. :)<strong>

**Anything specific you would like to see?**

**Review please. :D**


	10. Poll AN

**I know you were expecting a new chapter and I'm sorry that this isn't. The new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow depending on how many votes come in with this poll and how fast.**

**Couples you would like to see:**

**Al/Shelby**

**Puck/(OC or glee member)**

**Rory/(girl from 2012 then meets her daughter in 2035 or no one)**

**You can vote for more than one couple if you want to see more than one.**

**And the next section of voting.**

**Should Beth from the future come in?**

**I will work on future chapters for this story and my others as you vote.**

**Thank you loyal readers and reviewers.**

**=D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I know you are going to hate me and it may not seem right. But there is Finchel in this chapter.**

**Also an OC will be introduced as an ally in the next chapter as a heads up.**

**Also the disclaimer can be found in earlier chapters.**

**There is Al/Shelby romance in the future. Faberry is endgame so don't worry. I know it is taking some time but it will happen. We will also know who is trying to kill Santana.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

Harmony couldn't believe she agreed to this. She should have just kept it the way it was. Alone. Alone is how she is supposed to do these stake outs. Why? Because she took ballet and dance classes as a child. She knew how to be light on her feet and watch where she was stepping.

Rory however is as clumsy as Finn.

Snap!

There goes another branch.

"Shoot!"

And another outburst from Rory.

Harmony gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her binoculars as she looked around the block from the hedges and approached the tree she usually climbed up. She wasn't counting. She really wasn't. But that was the fourteenth-snap!-fifteenth, time Rory has made noise.

She stood and glared at him. "Be quiet. I'm going to climb up this tree and you are going to follow silently behind me." Harmony stressed the word 'silently'.

Three broken branches and swears later the two were safely in the tree and Harmony contemplated leaving him duct taped to it. She is sure had they been in their own time her auntie Tana would be proud of her devious mind and her mom would be disappointed and her mama would play the disappointed and angry parent but once mom was gone she would have gloated to Auntie Tana that she was more badass than Sugar. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine would probably be angry at her. But it was a stakeout. You have to be quiet!

"Why do we have to be in a tree?" Rory asks and Harmony glares.

"Be quiet! We cannot get caught!" Harmony said and Rory frowned.

They were in the tree for another ten minutes when Harmony saw it for a second time. She pulled the binoculars up to watch the car.

"What-?" Rory never finished because Harmony clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" She hisses in a whisper as she watches the man inside the car. "It's not possible." Harmony muttered. She grabbed Rory by the shirt. "We have to go now." Harmony hissed scrambling out of the tree.

She knew Finn couldn't have thought something like this up on his own.

Rory didn't ask he just ran.

* * *

><p>It was the day school was back in after winter break and Harmony knew she had to speed things up. Extra fast.<p>

Harmony hated the feeling of worry. School was back in for the New Year and for some reason or another she had a very bad feeling. And as she rounded the corner to find her locker she could see why.

Finn was talking to Rachel and she was smiling.

"No." Harmony whispered as she walked closer stealthily. She hid behind the row of lockers to eavesdrop.

"You are right Finn." Harmony rolled her eyes at her mom's voice. "It was unfair of me to break up with you without giving you a chance to properly defend yourself. We can talk later though. I am supposed to meet Harmony. Figgins asked that I show her around." Rachel said and Finn smiled.

"I'll see you later Rachel." he gave her the dopey grin that got her in the first place and Harmony wanted to gag.

Harmony straightened up and walked up to Rachel. "Hi. Figgins told me that I should meet you here." Harmony said and Rachel smiled.

"Yes." Rachel moved to a locker three down from her own locker. "This is your locker and as for your classes I shall show you to them now."

As Rachel was showing Harmony her classes she bumped into Quinn who was talking to Mike and Tina.

"Good morning." Rachel beamed and Harmony smiled then looked shyly at Quinn. She wasn't used to this Quinn and in retrospect she hadn't really tried to get to know this one. She hadn't really gotten close to Rachel either but she had pressing matters to attend to. Like making sure the girl she loved existed years from now.

"Hey Rachel." Tina greets then looks at Harmony. "Welcome to McKinley."

"Nice to see you all again." Harmony says politely as she watches her mama looking longingly at her mom.

'Soon.' Harmony thinks.

"I was just showing Harmony to her classes." Rachel says.

"That's nice of you." Quinn says giving Harmony a wary look. She didn't like what she saw in the girl's eyes when she glanced at Rachel.

"Yes and we must be going if I wish to show her all before homeroom." Rachel said waving to them.

Harmony gave them all a soft smile before following after Rachel.

Quinn watched them go and looked up at the clock on the wall. Just a few more hours till glee.

By the end of lunch rumors of Finchel being back together surfaced and Quinn felt as if someone punched her in the gut. She looked over at Puck to see that he had snapped his spork in half and Santana had an eyebrow raised. She noticed Sugar whispering with Harmony and Rory.

'Seriously what is up with those three?' Quinn began to wonder.

The rumors were confirmed when Rachel and Finn walked in hand in hand.

"Oh great." Santana scoffed. "I give it two weeks."

"I'll take that bet." Sam said as the rest of the glee club began to agree and place their bets.

Harmony clenched her hands into fists but when she felt Sugar's right on her left she opened her hand and Sugar intertwined their fingers tight.

"We'll fix it." Sugar said as the bell rang and everyone got up. Sugar went to stand but ended up through the table bench.

Rory and Harmony gaped in shock. Sugar was propping herself up and that's when Harmony realized. Sugar went through her. Harmony snapped her head to the side to watch Rachel walk out latched to Finn's arm.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p>Now they were all currently in the choir room for the first meeting of the year.<p>

Harmony watched Finn walk in and glared at him. When she saw Artie she resisted the urge to shove him out of his wheelchair.

Sugar leaned over. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing." Harmony said. She hated lying. Sugar picked up that trait from Brittany. She could tell when people were lying and Harmony could tell from the look Sugar was giving her that Sugar knew she was lying.

"So, we have a new member." Mr. Schue said and everyone looked to Harmony who put on a showface. "And let's welcome back Santana, Mercedes and Brittany and welcome Sugar properly." He said as the club clapped.

"So what gives?" Puck asked.

"What?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Not you Schue, Rachel and Finn. I thought they would stay broken up after what he did to Santana. After what he did to you." He said with a death glare at Finn.

"We talked Noah and we sorted things out." Rachel said simply as Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"He threw you into lockers Rachel! That isn't something that can be sorted out in a talk. He should have to work for your forgiveness! For once stop being so forgiving!"

"Puck! That's enough!" Mr. Schue shouted.

Puck scoffed and grabbed his things. "Of course you would side with the golden boy." He walked out.

"Puck come back here!" Mr. Schue shouted but he kept walking.

"Go Uncle Puck." Sugar whispered to Harmony and Rory who nodded.

* * *

><p>After glee Harmony, Rory, Sugar, Shelby and Puck met up with Al at the Motta residence.<p>

"Sugar went through you?" Shelby asked and Harmony nodded.

"We thought the flashes were over." Rory said.

"Any idea why they would start today?" Al asked.

"Finn and Rachel got back together." Puck cut in with a scowl. "Could that be it?"

"Wait what?" Shelby seethed.

Puck nodded. "After what he did she took him back."

"She's to forgiving." Shelby muttered and Puck nodded.

"The matter at hand?" Al asked and Shelby smiled at him.

They looked to Harmony who seemed to be deep in thought. Several moments later she gasped.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"It was mama's egg."

Everyone looked confused.

"What?" they asked.

"Mama, Quinn, and mom, Rachel, decided that to make it feel more real, like I was their child and no one else's, they put one of mama's eggs in mom and they used Jesse St. James as the sperm donor. Mom carried me and gave birth to me. But the egg I came from wasn't hers." Harmony summarized.

"Then why was Sugar disappearing and you not when our future changed?" Rory asked and Harmony was at a loss.

"I don't know how to answer that." Harmony said sighing in defeat.

Sugar took her hand. "We'll figure it out." She cupped Harmony's cheek and kissed her head. "Everything is going to be fine."

Harmony chuckled. "I thought I was supposed to be the one saying that?"

"Someone has to look after you every once and a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I know you are going to hate me and it may not seem right. But there is Finchel in this chapter.**

**Also an OC will be introduced as an ally in the next chapter as a heads up.**

**Also the disclaimer can be found in earlier chapters.**

**There is Al/Shelby romance in the future. Faberry is endgame so don't worry. I know it is taking some time but it will happen. We will also know who is trying to kill Santana.**

**This story is getting moved to the Quinn F. Rachel B. character thingy.**

**And last night's episode gave me so many feels. I felt like I was going to explode. I haven't been able to listen to happy songs because of it. =( I also am planning on incorporating the proposal and the accident into this. Just a heads up.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Quinn was sprawled out on her bed staring at her ceiling. She was still trying to process the news from Glee.

Why would Rachel go back to that blundering oaf?

Why didn't she make a move when she could?

Quinn was kicking herself and what she didn't need was someone else kicking her. But that is just what she got when her room door opened and in stepped Santana and Brittany.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you had done something sooner." Santana said dropping onto her bed beside her.

"Oh so this is my fault?" Quinn snapped.

Santana patted her leg. "Put the claws away kitty. But yes, in a way this is your fault." Santana said and Quinn shoved her with her foot.

"Why would she take him back?" Quinn groans pulling the pillow out from under her head and smashing it to her face.

"Because she is settling." Brittany answers.

Quinn lifts the pillow to look at her best friend. "Meaning?"

"Are you that clueless Q?" Brittany asks then shakes her head and continues. "Rachel likes you, but feels as if she doesn't have a chance with you. So she settles. She goes to Finn because he wants her. She stays with him because she can hold onto him. If she had any clue that you liked her she would leave him." Brittany says and Quinn smashes the pillow into her face. Brittany may not get school but she gets people.

"Leave me alone to die."

"I can help with that." Santana says reaching over and applying pressure to the pillow but Brittany slaps her hand away.

"San, don't kill Quinn before she tells Rachel how she feels." Brittany chastises.

"How can I do that when she is with Finn again?" Quinn asks lifting the pillow again.

"Well you haven't physically harmed her since you quit the cheerios." Santana muses.

"I slapped her." Quinn grumbles and Brittany and Santana stare at her in shock. "It was at Prom. I was angry and things were crashing. I wanted that stupid crown so bad and when we got into the bathroom she tried telling me what wasn't true and I couldn't handle it so I slapped her. I apologized right after and she forgave me." Quinn explained.

"Wow. But you had good reason. She dumped him. You had a whole lot of shit piling up on you." Santana said.

"I still felt bad. I still feel bad. Not just for the bathroom slap but for everything. The names, the slushies, all of it." Quinn let out a heavy breath.

"Just woo her." Brittany said. "Sing her a meaningful song and be nice to her. You and her watch Beth sometimes right?" Brittany asks and Quinn nods.

"I have to start thinking of songs. And flowers. I need to buy flowers." Quinn jumped up and hugged her best friends.

* * *

><p>Harmony and Sugar were wrapped up in each other in Sugar's room after discussing ways to break Finchel up for good. Sugar was holding Harmony close to her while running her hand through dark locks.<p>

"Why did you lie to me today?" Sugar asks.

"I don't want you to worry." Harmony said pressing the side of her face into Sugar's chest listening to her heart beat. Harmony did it constantly as of late. She loved hearing Sugar's heartbeat. It reminded her that she was still there when she woke up after they spent the night together.

"Harmony, by telling me not to worry or trying to make it so I don't worry will just make me worry." Sugar says placing a kiss to Harmony's hairline.

"I know. I just…I don't know anymore." Harmony said letting out a sigh of defeat.

"If anyone can figure this out it's you. You're the smart one, I'm the bitch and Rory is the nice one." Sugar said.

Harmony smiled contently. "You're not a bitch and you're nice too." She pressed a soft kiss to her collar bone.

"You'll figure it out." Sugar assures.

* * *

><p>Rory was wandering the store with Mrs. Pierce and Brittany grocery shopping. He didn't really want to go. He was worried about Harmony and Sugar. His existence was inevitable but could he even imagine a world without his best friends? Being the only boy meant he had to look out for them. He may be younger but he was the guy. He knew Sugar and Harmony could handle themselves but it was their thing. They always had each other's backs. He wasn't paying attention as he turned down the aisle and ended bumping into someone.<p>

"I'm sorry." Rory said as the girl stumbled and dropped the basket in her hands. "Let me help you." He said gathering the items that fell out of the basket.

The girl knelt down in front of him and picked up a few things. "Thanks. But I'm sorry I wasn't watching."

"No." Rory shook his head. "It is completely my fault." He said grabbing the basket and standing up. He offered his hand out to the girl.

"Thank you." She smiled taking the offered hand.

"Oh, uh, here are your groceries." He said and she took the basket and released his hand.

"Thank you…" she trailed off.

"Rory Flannagan." He said.

"Well thank you Rory Flannagan." She held out her hand. "Aya Joelson." They shook hands and she scrunched up her face in thought. "You're in The New Directions aren't you?" Aya asks.

Rory nods. "Yeah. What team are you on?"

"Vocal Adrenaline." Rory's eyes went wide. He had heard of them. A lot. "But I might not be there for long."

"AJ let's go!" They turned their heads to see a boy dressed in the same clothes as Aya. But he was wearing black slack instead of the skirt Aya was wearing.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Rory Flannagan." Aya smiled as she walked away.

"Who was that pretty girl?"

Rory jumped a foot in the air in shock at the sound of Brittany's voice. "Ahh! Don't do that." He gasped.

"So? Who was she?"

"Aya Joelson, she's on Vocal Adrenaline." Rory answered and Brittany frowned in thought.

"Vocal Adrenaline don't hang out around here." Brittany mused but shrugged. "So whatcha talk about?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing much. I bumped into her and helped her pick up the groceries I knocked out of her hand." Rory said.

"Oh, well, let's go. We're ready to check out." Brittany said as they headed to the front where Mrs. Pierce was waiting in line.

* * *

><p>Rory was grinning when he arrived to school the next day. He couldn't think of anything else after meeting Aya. He must have been smiling too much because by the time they got to glee the next morning Sugar and Harmony were staring at him before asking in unison.<p>

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?" Sam asked coming in and walking up to them taking the seat behind Rory and looking over at Mercedes who was with Tina, Kurt, Blaine and Mike.

"What about a girl?" Puck asked walking in, pushing Artie in front of him.

"Why is Puckerman asking about a girl?" Santana asked walking in with Brittany and Quinn.

"Are you talking about Aya?"Brittany asked sitting down next to Santana.

"Aya?" Quinn asked as Rachel and Finn walked in hand in hand.

Puck scowled and scoffed.

"Come on, man, you're our friend. I thought you would be happy that we got back together." Finn said.

"I stopped being your friend when you physically hurt Rachel." Puck spat crossing his arms. He looked over to Rory. "Who is this Aya chick?"

"That would be me." They looked to the door and Rory smiled seeing the brown haired girl. "Hey Rory Flannagan." She said with a teasing look in her eyes. "This is The New Directions Choir room right?" she asked looking around at the occupants stopping on Puck to give him a wink.

Mr. Schue walked in behind her. "Yes it is, are you looking to join?"

"That was my plan." Aya nodded as she stepped in and Shelby walked in behind her.

"Ahh, Aya, you made it." Shelby smiled patting the girl's shoulder.

"You asked for a favor and you were very persuasive Shelby." Aya said and Shelby nodded.

"Will, this is Aya Joelson, she was second female lead of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Was?" Rachel asked looking between the two curiously.

"Shelby here talked my parents into letting me switch schools. She persuaded me by telling me I would be able to have fun and not act like a robot." Aya joked elbowing Shelby softly.

"Aya's family lives on the district line and she was one of the only ones I could persuade away from Vocal Adrenaline now that Jesse is their coach." Shelby said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Yes dopey, St. James is the new coach." Aya said.

"Dopey?" Finn asked.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" Aya asked then shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Uh, not that we aren't grateful for the new member but why did you bring in someone from Vocal Adrenaline?" Will asked.

"Because she is a fast learner and you need someone who follows instructions well. Aya is also great at creativity." Shelby said. "She also knows all of Vocal Adrenaline's moves and she won't pull a Jesse." Shelby assured.

"How can you be sure?" Finn glared.

"Don't glare at me Free Willy!" Aya glared back. "Unlike some of those Vocal Ballerinas I stay loyal to my friends and respect my coach. And don't think I haven't forgotten that you slashed the tires on my Range Rover." Aya snapped giving Finn a look that made him shrink into his chair.

"Aya here is an evil mastermind as well, so it would do good not to cross her." Shelby smiled evilly at Finn. She was going to take him down one way or another. "She is my good friend as well. When I learned about the egging Aya took it upon herself to rig the stage lights above our stage with buckets of glue and feathers." Shelby chuckled as Aya grinned with pride.

"Badass." Puck grinned and Aya smiled back shyly at him.

Rory saw this and frowned. He couldn't compete with Puck.

"We are going to get along just fine." Santana said.

"Well, new members are supposed to sing an audition song." Will said and Aya nodded.

"Harmony didn't sing an audition song." Finn pointed out and Sugar, Rory, Harmony, Puck and Shelby glared at him.

"Were you not at sectionals Frankenteen?" Sugar snapped pining Finn with a death glare making him frown in fear as she grasped Harmony's hand tight.

"Sugar has a point Finn. Dwarf number two made that song her bitch." Santana said and Harmony smiled at the praise she was getting from her aunt. Then it dawned on her.

"Dwarf number two?" Harmony asked.

"You remind me of Rachel and you are almost as tall if not taller than her." Santana shrugged. Quinn looked over the girl. Santana had a point.

"I'm not that much shorter than you." Harmony pointed out.

"Yes, but I am still taller." Santana said and Harmony just shook her head and kept her mouth shut. This Santana was still her Aunt and even in the past she had her lawyer qualities and Harmony knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

Sugar giggled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"What I think Mr. Schue is saying; is that we haven't heard Aya sing but we have heard and seen Harmony perform." Rachel cut in ending argument.

"Exactly, thank you, Rachel." Will smiled.

"If you want me to sing a song I'll sing a song." Aya rolled her eyes and walked over to the piano whispering to Brad. He nodded and she smiled.

Michael Buble's 'Haven't met you yet' began playing and members clapped and squealed.

When the song finished the group applauded her.

"I guess we know why she was only the second lead." Finn huffed thinking no one heard him but the glares he received told him differently.

"She was amazing Shamu." Santana scoffed. It's not like Santana likes the new girl. She just doesn't like Finn. Who was he to tell her she wasn't a good performer when Finn looks like a flopping fish out of water when he tries to dance. "But she would be even better if she stole the solos from Rachel and let some of us have them."

Aya held her hands up. "I don't want the lead spot. I'm good with swaying in the background. If Rachel is anything like her mother than you made the right choice for a female lead."

Rachel smiled and pushed her hair off her shoulders. "So modest and nice. You'll fit right in." Quinn smiled. Rachel was so adorable.

Aya looked at Shelby. "She is like a mini you." She looked to Rachel. "I shall call you mini C."

"Mini C?" Rachel asked.

"Mini Corcoran. I know it's not your name but you look and even act like Shelby here. Two Divas." Aya said.

"Welcome to New Directions." Will clapped and the others did as well.

"Just like that? What if she is a spy? What if Shelby just put her here to spy for Jesse? I mean she did put Jesse here to get to Rachel." Finn put in and Rory, Sugar, Harmony, Puck and Shelby glared at him.

Aya just shrugged. "Believe what you want Lenny. I'm here to get some slack and get through my senior year."

"My name's Finn." Finn said and Aya sighed shaking her head.

"Have you ever read 'Of Mice and Men?'" Aya asked getting snickers out of Santana, Brittany-Santana explained the book to her and they read it together to make sure Brittany understood it for the tests in English-, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike and Puck. Even Shelby tried to stifle laughter.

"What's that?" Finn asked and Aya resisted the urge to face palm.

"I'm done trying to speak smart to you." Aya said taking a seat next to Rory smiling at him.

"Shelby, thank you for getting us a new member." Will said and Aya put her hand up.

"I think you should hear this next part. There was only one thing I asked of Shelby before agreeing to jump ship from VA." Aya said and Will looked between the teen and Shelby.

"What is it?"

"I co-coach." Shelby answered and Mercedes, Sugar, Santana and Brittany smiled.

"Show some Troubletones pride!" Santana shouted throwing her hand up. Brittany, Sugar and Mercedes put their hands up and high fived each other.

"I get no say in this?" Will asked looking at Shelby, Aya and then the four girls from the Troubletones.

"Of course you do. I was going to talk to you about it after this meeting." Shelby said glaring at Aya who smirked knowingly.

"Come on Mr. Schue, you are a great instructor but Coach Corcoran knows her stuff. Did you not see our mash-up and sectionals performance?" Santana asked.

Rachel took in a breath as she weighed the pros and cons in her head.

Pros: she gets to spend more time getting to know her mother. She can be trained by a national titled vocal coach. She gets to be coached by a Broadway actress. She can get to know her mother. Wait, that's the same as the first one.

Cons: she gets close and Shelby leaves again. But she promised this time is for real and she wasn't going anywhere. Her mother is her coach. What if she disappoints her with her performance?

Rachel shook her head at the last one. Shelby already told her she was an amazing performer.

"How about a vote?" Rachel puts out there and everyone turns to her. "We're a team so we should be able to vote."

"Rachel, that's a great idea but I'm the director and-" Santana cuts him off.

"I don't agree with the hobbit all the time, but she has a point. We're a team and you are always preaching about us being a family." Santana puts in and the others agree with her.

"Yes, but I have to do what is best for us all." Will said pleadingly.

"And how do you know what is best for any of us?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, you shoot our ideas down because you think they aren't good numbers when most of us think so. Like my Cee Lo idea." Puck said.

Will looked around the room and knew he had lost. He felt somewhat betrayed but they had a point. They had to work together, even if it hurt him.

"Ok." He sighed. "Those in favor of Shelby being our co-coach?"

Rachel was the first to have her hand up and the rest put their hands up leaving Finn the odd man out.

"That's…" Mr. Schue looked around the room. "Sixteen to one." He turned to Shelby. "Welcome as the New Directions co-coach."

The glee clubbers clapped and cheered as Shelby smiled shyly and bowed.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the glee clubbers filed out. Rachel told Finn she would meet him later and walked up to Shelby as Will and the last member walked out.<p>

"I know you're wondering why I agreed to Aya's terms." Shelby started and Rachel nodded. "But I had already been thinking about asking Will if I could co-coach for a while. Since your birthday actually." Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Really?"

Shelby nodded. "Yes, because I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you. I meant it Rachel." Shelby said truthfully and Rachel searched her eyes.

"Ok." Rachel nodded. "I want you here anyway. I can finally know what it is like to be coached by the nationally ranked show choir director Shelby Corcoran." Rachel beamed. "Who I am lucky enough to call my mom." She smiled hugging Shelby who was shocked at first but returned the hug.

"I'm the lucky one sweetie. And I am so proud of you."

Rachel felt her emotions swell up in her just like they did in the auditorium when she asked Shelby to write her letter of recommendation.

Rachel pulled away. "I'll see you later; I have to get to class." Rachel said straightening out her clothes.

Shelby nodded and watched Rachel go but called out to her. "Rachel? If you don't mind my asking, why are you back together with Finn?"

Rachel looked at the floor conflicted. How could she tell her mother the truth? She couldn't just tell her that she was trying not to feel the things she does for one Quinn Fabray could she? Rachel clasped her hands together and looked at Shelby.

"I have to get to class." With that Rachel walked out.

Aya walked in. "That could have gone better." She commented and Shelby sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, but what is the point if my teacher isn't even there yet?" Aya smirked giving Shelby a look.

"I'm your homeroom teacher?" Shelby asked and Aya nodded. "Well come on then."

* * *

><p>Quinn approached Harmony after first period. "What's with you?" Quinn asked.<p>

"Excuse me?" Harmony asked shocked but relieved that Quinn didn't slam her locker shut at least.

"You heard me. I see the way you look at her. It's like you worship her. Do you have some kind of weird fetish about her or something?" Quinn demanded.

Harmony didn't know whether to be offended or grossed out.

"It's not like that." Harmony defended. "She's a great performer and we could all learn from her given the chance." Harmony backed away a step and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Look, you don't like Finn and I don't like Finn. We both don't want him to be with Rachel, he is going to do nothing but bring her down." Harmony said and Quinn crossed her arms.

"What are you getting at?" Quinn asked quirking her eyebrow.

'The Fabray eyebrow raise.' Harmony mused in her head. "I'm saying that we both have a common goal. We don't wish for Rachel to waste her time with Finn and it seems that our best bet at getting rid of him is the new girl." Harmony said and Quinn seemed to be contemplating this. At least that is how it looked to Harmony.

"Fine." Quinn said. "But stop with the stares. Someone might think you have a crush on her."

"Like you?" Harmony blurted and then clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

Quinn narrowed her gaze and pinned Harmony to the spot with the ice cold glare she was giving her. "You don't know anything." She seethed.

"I know more than you think. Just like you noticed me, I noticed you. I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you want. But you should be truthful to Rachel. She feels the same way." Harmony said; her voice softer as she said the last sentence.

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked.

"She looks at you the way Santana looks at Brittany." Harmony said softly and Quinn felt something in her break.

"I…I have to go." With that Quinn took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =)<strong>

**Also I would love to hear your thoughts on the OC. I also will put up chapter 12 later today if I get enough feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Also the disclaimer can be found in earlier chapters.**

**I hope this chapter is entertaining for you and gives more answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

Rory nervously walked up to Aya during lunch. "Uh, h...hey, Aya."He waved awkwardly.

Aya saw this and smiled. She thought the kid was cute. "Hey Rory." She closed her locker and turned to the boy.

"Uh…um...would you like to, uh, join us for lunch?" Rory asked and Aya giggled.

"I would love to. I am assuming us is the New Directions?" Aya asked and Rory nodded.

Rory led the way to the cafeteria and to the table New Directions was sitting at.

"Hey Aya." Puck grinned.

"Puckerman." Aya says sitting between Rachel and Rory.

"What are you really doing here?" Finn asked narrowing his eyes at Aya.

"Just joining a team that has the potential to take Nationals this year. If they get rid of their T-rex problem." Aya said with a smirk as some of the members snickered.

"I'm the team captain and you have to respect me." Finn said.

"Or what? You'll corner me but your big head will make it impossible for you to reach me?" Aya asked and Finn looked at her blankly. "Obviously you have never seen "Meet the Robinsons."" Aya sighed.

"Ooh!" Brittany exclaimed. "I love that movie. I'm making my own time machine!" Santana smiled at her lovingly.

"And I'm sure it will be an amazing time machine." Aya grinned.

"What is with you and kid movies?" Finn asked.

"I have three younger siblings all under the age of twelve. They love Disney." Aya said. "But they might mistake you for the giant in Jack and the beanstalk though." Aya laughed.

"What is your problem with me?" Finn shouted gathering the attention of a few around them.

"Other than the fact that you don't deserve the beautiful girl on your arm, you're stupid, an idiot and a jerk?" Aya asked. "Many things." She said.

Quinn couldn't help but feel the jealousy build up in her as she giggled at what Aya had said. She already had to compete with Finn to get her girl. She did not want to have to compete with someone else.

"You better watch your back." Finn seethed.

"Oh!" Aya mock gasped. "Are you going to smother me with your man boobs?" Aya asked as Santana howled in laughter.

"Just watch your back." Finn said before getting up. "Come on Rachel." Finn said and Rachel looked conflicted. "Rachel."

"She's not your dog Lenny." Quinn snapped getting a smirk out of Aya and then paused and thought about that for a second. Quinn couldn't watch this train wreck anymore. Rachel and Finn weren't good together. Anyone with eyes could see it. Except Rachel who was forcing herself to be happy with this.

"San, didn't Lenny kill the puppy?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded.

"But it was an accident remember?" Santana reminded and Brittany nodded.

"But I don't want Rachel to die." Brittany said.

Sugar, Harmony and Rory exchanged a glance. There was no worry in Rachel dying. Was there? They sure hoped not.

"I wouldn't kill Rachel!" Finn shouted.

'Yeah.' Harmony thought. 'Just Santana.' Harmony cast a glance at Santana then back at Artie. There was no surprise to the teenager when she saw a walking Artie Abrams the other night with Rory. He got the procedure done long ago when doctors figured out how to heal those paralyzed. Well not long ago now, but long ago in their…Harmony shook off her train of thought. She was making herself dizzy.

Harmony was however trying to figure out how Artie fit into it all. She understood Finn and Sebastian. But Artie?

"I'll see you guys later." Rachel said taking Finn's outstretched hand and walking away.

Quinn watched longingly as Rachel walked away with Finn.

"What is your deal with Finn?" Quinn asked Aya who shrugged. Quinn didn't really like this girl. She agreed to help in make Finn angry. But she didn't like how close the girl was getting. She agreed with Finn on one thing and one thing alone. She didn't trust this girl. She could pull a Jesse and jump ship right before a competition and tell all her evil friends their set list and everything.

"Shelby is my friend. She told me what was going on before trying to get me here." Aya said taking a hamburger out of a brown paper bag and taking a big bite out of it.

"Shelby wanted you here to break them up?" Harmony asked finally getting it. Shelby played her wild card.

Aya smiled at Harmony. "Bingo."

"How do you plan that?" Kurt asked. He was curious. He has awesome gaydar. He knew the only girl on Rachel's mind and radar is one Quinn Fabray. He was just being quiet so that when the two did get together he could tell Blaine and Mercedes 'I told you so'.

"Anger Finn until he does something really stupid and jerk like and she breaks up with him." Aya shrugs.

"Anything we can do to help?" Quinn asks.

"Just keep doing what you're already doing. Nothing and laughing to my jokes and insults or even add to them if you like." Aya says nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>As the rest of the week gone by Aya, Puck, Santana and Quinn did their best in bringing Finn down.<p>

Mr. Schue, however, was running an idea past Shelby.

"You want the kids to help you find a song to help you propose to Emma?" Shelby asked and Will nodded.

"Yeah. I love her and I want to marry her. And music is what I know and I know the kids will enjoy performing." Will says and Shelby is reluctant but agrees with the assignment of the week.

* * *

><p>Aya was lying across four chairs when Shelby, Puck, Harmony, Sugar and Rory walked into the choir room during their shared free period.<p>

"This assignment sucks. Just so you know." Aya said pulling a feather from her front pocket placing it over her lips and blowing. She watched the feather hover for a second before falling back onto her lips and she repeated the action.

"I'm just helping a friend out." Shelby said and Aya sighed letting the feather fall to the floor.

"I'm just saying. By the end of the assignment Rachel is going to sing some sad ass song about loving the T-rex and then what?" Aya asked sitting up.

"I was hoping you would have broken them up by then." Shelby said.

"My plans only work so fast." Aya said then she looked over at Rory, Sugar and Harmony. "Are you three really from the future?" She asked shocking the three and Puck.

Harmony snapped her head to Shelby. "You told her?" Harmony asked.

"I had to. She knew I was lying in my means to get her here." Shelby said holding her hands up.

Aya smiled. "So it is true." She winked at them. "I think it's cool. That means Brittany really did make a time machine."

"You knew we were from the future when we met?" Rory asked and Aya nodded. Rory was hurt. He really was.

"Did you know Rory has a crush on you?" Sugar said and Harmony elbowed her. "Ow! What?" She realized what she said and gasped. Then she smiled. "Sorry, Asperger's?"

Aya just looked confused. "Oh god." She looked at Rory. She understood why he was so nice to her now. "Rory…"

"It's fine." Rory walked out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him."Aya got up and went after Rory.

She saw him turn the corner and ran after him. "Rory, wait!" She jogged up next to him. "Hey!" She grabbed his arm. "I had no idea. I'm pretty clueless when it comes to things like that." She says apologetically.

"It doesn't matter. We're from two completely different times." Rory said sighing in defeat.

"That doesn't mean you're not hurt." Aya said hugging him. "I am sorry." Aya said.

"It's fine. I should have taken it into account. I mean you're eighteen and I'm fifteen." Rory said and Aya smiled at him as she pulled away.

"That is true. Come on." She nods her head in the direction of the choir room. "Let's go figure out ways to break up your uncle and Rachel." Aya said offering Rory her hand.

He smiled and took it.

* * *

><p>As Rachel sings 'Without you' to Finn Shelby is glaring daggers at the back of the boy's head. Harmony is anchored to her seat by Sugar, who is holding her hand tightly, and Rory who has a hand on her shoulder holding her down. Puck is ready to jump out of his seat but then he sees it.<p>

Rachel's eyes flicker away from Finn and to Quinn. He smiles and does an internal happy dance.

Aya sees this as well and casts a smile at Puck. Puck returns it and they look over at Rachel who is still staring at Quinn.

When the song ends and Rachel and Finn share their kiss Aya and Puck make gagging noises with Sam who catches on to what is happening. He lives with Rachel. How could he not have seen it sooner?

"Oh! Gag much!" The three groan making Rachel and Finn pull away,

"You're all just jealous that you don't have someone singing a great ballad to you." Finn snipes.

"Whatever Hudson." Aya waves.

Santana holds her hand up. "You know, I would just like to say you blew that song out of the water and totally nailed the assignment." She scrunches her face up. "Oh no, wait a second. The assignment wasn't make everything about Rachel Berry and force everyone watch was it?" Santana asked looking down at Mr. Schue and Shelby who was too pissed about the kiss to care about the snipe Santana made.

* * *

><p>After the pool performance Rachel is in the auditorium with Finn.<p>

Rachel couldn't believe this. Finn was on one knee and she was sure he just made fun of her somewhere in that speech. A thousand things were running through her mind. There was no way.

She asked him to give her some time and left.

* * *

><p>Rachel approached Quinn the next day. As Quinn was giving her input Rachel was conflicted. Then Quinn dropped the bomb.<p>

"You have such an amazing future ahead of you. Marrying Finn will ruin all that for you. One day you're going to realize marrying him was a mistake and that there was someone who loves you more than he ever could. There is someone like that Rachel. But you are so blind by the fact Finn will keep taking you back and wanting you that you can't see it."

Was Quinn trying to tell her something? Who loved her more than Finn?

"Who?" Rachel asks shocked.

"If you have to ask you really are blind. Open your eyes Rachel. See past Finn and actually look at everything in front of you." With that Quinn walks away.

* * *

><p>"You should say no." Rachel jumped up on the piano bench in the auditorium at the sound of Harmony's voice.<p>

"I'm sorry?"

"You should tell Finn no." Harmony elaborate.

Rachel was confused.

Harmony looked down embarrassed and somewhat ashamed that she was spying on her mom. "I was in the wings when he asked. I didn't mean to spy." Liar.

"Oh." Rachel said looking at the keys.

"Quinn has a point though. About letting go and moving on." Harmony said.

"I just don't know what to do." Rachel sighs.

"Yes you do." Harmony said and Rachel looked up at her shocked. "You're just afraid of what will happen if you go for what you want." Harmony said.

"Is that why you and Sugar haven't told anyone of your relationship?" Rachel asked and Harmony looked down this time.

"The thing with me and Sugar is that before we got together I thought I was going to lose her forever and I didn't want to imagine a life where I wasn't with her the way I wanted so while I was at her house I pinned her against her room door and kissed her." Harmony said.

"You knew Sugar before my party huh?" Rachel asked and Harmony nodded. "Why not tell everyone? In glee I mean?"

"Because we are in our own bubble where nothing in the world matters to us more than the ones we love." Harmony said smiling at Rachel.

"Sounds nice."

"It is. You have to be brave Rachel. Go for what you want the most. The worst thing is that she rejects you. But I know she won't." Harmony said smiling and going to turn on her heel. "I'll see you in Glee later." Harmony waves turning on her heel and walking off.

"Harmony?" Rachel calls.

"Yes?"

"How did you know where to find me?"

"You weren't with everyone else and Quinn told me this is where I could find you when you have to think." Harmony lied. She knew from stories her moms would tell.

"Thank you." Rachel said as Harmony smiled and walked away.

Rachel looked back down at the piano once Harmony was through the doors that she didn't notice the blonde get up and slip through the doors before it could shut.

"Why did you lie?" Quinn asked catching up to Harmony.

"Because I know that her saying yes will ruin her." Harmony said as she continued walking.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Harmony said brushing her off and continuing to walk. She sent a text to Shelby, Puck, Sugar and Rory to meet her in the choir room.

* * *

><p>"What did Rachel say?" Shelby asked walking in last.<p>

"She is conflicted." Harmony said. "She didn't really say it. You could see it."

"She is going to tell Finn no right?" Puck asked looking at the clock.

"It seems like it." Harmony said as Puck looked at the clock again.

"Got somewhere to be Noah?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, Aya is waiting for me."

"She finally caved and agreed to give you the time of day?" Sugar asked and Puck nodded.

"You can go. Just continue to piss Finn off." Harmony waved and Puck grinned rushing out.

Sugar patted Rory's shoulder. "You'll find a girl Rory. But you have to understand that Aya and you won't work out. You're from the year 2035 and she's from here." Sugar said trying to comfort her best friend.

"I know. We discussed it. We're friends." Rory smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =)<strong>

**Also I would love to hear your thoughts on the OC. I also will put up chapter 12 later today if I get enough feedback.**

**So, how does Artie fit into this? Any guesses?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Also the disclaimer can be found in earlier chapters.**

**I hope this chapter is entertaining for you and gives more answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

Aya looked around the choir room with disgust. Valentine's day. She loathed the holiday. She didn't even like calling it a holiday. Did they get the day off school? No. So Valentine's day? Not a holiday. Aya liked to call this day "Single Awareness." Because it was a day anyone could tell if someone was single. One of those people just happened to be here. Yes she and Puck were getting close. But she wasn't going to give into him so fast. She liked him. But she doesn't want a sex shark for a boyfriend. Yes intimacy was an important aspect in any relationship. But they could have intimacy without sex right?

Brittana-Aya liked that name-was whispering to each other with love in their eyes.

Sugar and Harmony were giggling together. Tina and Mike were being nauseatingly lovey. Sam and Mercedes were giving each other love sick puppy looks. Finn and Rachel. Aya wanted to gag. How could the girl not see there was a better option?

Sugar announced her party and Mercedes brought up a point that made Aya snicker.

"But you're single."

Sugar lowered her heart shaped shades and smiled. "No I'm not."

Everyone that was oblivious to the relationship looked confused.

"Who are you dating?" Artie asked and Sugar held her hand out to Harmony.

"Harmony." Sugar beamed and Harmony smiled at her and blushed when Sugar kissed her cheek.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. She felt better now knowing the girl already had a girl of her own. Made Quinn feel better knowing there was only one person in the way of her getting her girl.

* * *

><p>After the meeting Rory approached Aya.<p>

"Hey."

Aya smiled at him. "Hey Rory."

"Uh, I hope this doesn't sound weird. But do you want to be my date to the party? As friends of course." Rory said and Aya smiled.

"I would love to." The bell rang. "I'll see you around Rory." Aya said.

* * *

><p>Sugar grinned as she watched her mothers from across the hall. Brittany was giving Santana her Valentine's day present and squealed when she saw them lean in for it when…<p>

"Teen lesbians!" Sugar glared at Figgins and watched the three walk away.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel announced their engagement and Sugar, Harmony and Rory dropped their jaws. Puck and Aya made gag noises.<p>

"I would have loved to see you in a bridesmaid's dress Quinn."

Quinn wants to scoff and roll her eyes but she doesn't. She is trying to make her see her mistake. Finn isn't for her.

* * *

><p>"This is bad." Harmony stuttered. "I don't want him as a father!"<p>

"You said it yourself Harmony." Aya said from the piano. "Rachel carried you for the nine months, but it was Quinn's egg that was put in Rachel and fertilized by Jesse. There is a chance you might not even exist after all this." Aya said and Sugar glared at her as Harmony gasped.

"Why do you look so defeated?" Harmony asked. "I thought you were some evil mastermind!"

"I can only do so much! What do you want from me?" Aya shouted as Shelby walked in.

"What's going on here?" Shelby asked.

"They're getting married!" Harmony shouted.

"I was there." Shelby said through gritted teeth.

"Aya obviously needs to anger Finn more." Harmony huffed.

"I can only do so much!" Aya shouted.

"Lay off her Harmony. She's doing her best." Rory said and Aya shot him a thankful look.

"Ok, we need to stop arguing." Sugar said. "The flashes are coming in faster cycles. So we need to figure out what the hell is going to kill my mother, we need to get Quinn and Rachel together. We can't do that if we are fighting." Sugar says and the others agree.

Puck walks in confused. "I didn't know we were having a meeting." He said and Aya huffed.

"Didn't want to take you away from your badass sex stories." Aya said standing from the piano bench. "I have to get to class." Aya said walking out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Puck asked and Harmony slapped him upside the head.

"Are you stupid? We have bigger problems here!" she growled. "She likes you, but she doesn't want a manwhore for a boyfriend." Harmony said and Puck's face was blank.

"Oh."

Harmony face palmed. "Ok, moving on."

"We know the date of Santana's murder is 2012. Before or after graduation?" Shelby asked.

"Before." Sugar answers if she can remember correctly.

"So, we have a few months in that window." Shelby says.

"Let's hope we're not too late." Harmony sighs.

* * *

><p>Regionals arrives quicker than they thought and all of New Directions is in their makeshift dressing room except for Aya.<p>

"I told you we couldn't trust her." Finn grunted and Puck glared.

"She'll be here." Rory said.

"No she isn't!" Finn shouts. "She is the enemy and none of you believe me! She isn't a good person!"

"Nice to know what you think of me asshole." Aya glares as she walks in ready and dressed to perform. "I had to get my siblings ready. My five year old brother thought it would be fun to play hide and seek. Naturally my three year old sister follows him and my eight year old brother followed after them." Aya explains.

"Well, you made it. That's what's important." Rory says and Aya smiles at him.

"Can we wrap up here?" Aya asks. "I don't like leaving them unsupervised for so long." Aya says.

"Where is your father?" Puck asked.

"Working. He couldn't get away." Aya answers.

Finn and Rachel announce the moving of the wedding and Harmony, Sugar, Rory, Puck, Aya and Shelby all share a look.

This was not good.

They manage to win Regionals and Quinn makes it back on the Cheerios.

* * *

><p>Quinn can't believe she told Rachel she was going to support her. She wanted to do everything but. Rachel seems happy though and Quinn was going to let her go. Because there is a saying: "If you love someone so much let them go. If they come back they were truly yours" or something like jut didn't have faith in the part of Rachel coming back to her. Finn always managed to get Rachel back. Somehow the douchebag always got her back.<p>

Quinn was heading to her car when she notices Aya in the parking lot trying to catch a speedy three year old. Quinn smiles as she watches Aya miss the little girl by an inch.

"TK! Get back here."

Quinn sneaks up behind the little girl and sweeps her up and she squeals in shock.

Aya smiles and takes the squirming three year old. "Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome. These your siblings?" Quinn asked and Aya nodded.

"This little monster is TK." Aya beams holding the three year old up.

"It stands for Torianna Kim." TK smiles.

Quinn smiles. "That is a very pretty name."

"Are you going to the wedding?"Aya asked and Quinn nods.

"I told Rachel I would support her." Quinn said. "I'm just going to go get my dress at home and get ready." Quinn tells her.

"Yeah, I'm going to head home and change too. Then try to get these three to settle down enough to attend." Aya says adjusting TK to rest on her hip.

"I'll see you there." Quinn says and Aya nods.

* * *

><p>Aya looks at herself in the full body mirror. She got her siblings dressed and ready and she was putting the finishing touches to her hair by releasing the clip and letting it clamp shut around the handful she had in her left hand. Half up half down. She was grabbing her purse when the doorbell rang.<p>

She looked at the clock and furrowed her brow. She wasn't expecting anyone. She goes to the door and opens it. She nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees who it is.

Rachel is freaking out. Quinn said she'd be here. So where was she?

Aya is certainly confused and shocked.

"Artie? How?" Where the hell was his wheelchair and how was he walking?

"I'm not Artie. Well, not the one you know. I'm Artie from the future." The man says and Aya looks ready to faint. "We need to talk. You are the only one who can stop it."

"Stop what?" Aya asks utterly confused. She really didn't need any more future people drama.

"The crash that starts the domino effect." Artie answers

"What crash and how do I know you're Artie from the future?" Aya asks and Future Artie pulls out his wallet and shows her his driver's license. "How do I know that's not a fake?" Aya asks and Future Artie groans.

"Aya, listen to me."

"Well you look and sound like Artie."

"I am him!" Future Artie shouts. "We don't have much time Aya. You have to stop her."

"Stop who?" Aya asks.

"Quinn. She's about to get into a terrible wreck that is not an accident." Future Artie tells her and she gasps.

"My siblings…"

"I'll look after them. You have to go." He gives her the time and place.

"If this is real and you aren't lying to me, what good is it doing other than saving Quinn from getting in a wreck?" Aya asks. She is all for saving Quinn and everything. But how can she really be sure about this guy?

"I told you, it's a domino effect. She'll be hurt, but she won't die. Another attempt will be made on her life but it will be a miss and Santana will be the one that suffers." Future Artie says. He looks at the clock. "You have to go now if you want to intercept her." Future Artie urges

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Aya breaths out running her hand over her face.

"You're saving lives." Future Artie said and Aya snorted.

"I mean leaving my siblings with a complete stranger." Aya said grabbing her car keys. "TK, Garret, Jack, this is Artie, he's a friend of mine, listen to him and behave!" Aya called on her way out the door.

"Be as discreet as possible. Think of this as a spy mission. No one can know that this will affect the future." Artie warned. "And by no one I mean the cops and government. Brittany hid her time machine for a reason."

Aya nodded and shut the door. Aya looked on the time on her cell phone.

4:10.

She really can't believe she is doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's going to take the hit? Quinn or Aya? Will Aya even make it in time?<strong>

**Review please. =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Also the disclaimer can be found in earlier chapters.**

**I hope this chapter is entertaining for you and gives more answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Rachel's phone beeped as she was talking to Finn and she smiled. Quinn was on her way.

* * *

><p>Quinn frowned as she drove behind the tractor. She was already running late. Her phone beeps and she looks at it before looking back at the road.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel is pacing now.<p>

Harmony watches her grandfathers. They don't seem to be as happy as they originally looked. Then again she did hear Grandpa Hiram going over the plan to kidnap Rachel and bring her to Broadway.

* * *

><p>Aya looked at the clock on the dashboard of her Chevy Tahoe and huffed. She drove by the Fabray residence to check if Quinn hadn't left yet and when she noticed the absence of the red VW bug she headed toward the courthouse.<p>

Aya hoped to the higher powers that she wouldn't get caught doing this. She floored it and took the turns like an expert. Artie told her the time.

4:57 was when the accident happens.

It was currently 4:23.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing again.<p>

Santana didn't want to say it. But someone had to. Why would Quinn come see the girl she loves marry someone else? "Face it. Quinn's not coming."

Santana felt a flicker of hope that this wedding wasn't going to happen when she heard the conviction in Rachel's voice.

"She'll be here. She told me she would."

* * *

><p>4:40.<p>

Aya was already going 80mph and she was having a hard time multi-tasking worrying, driving and looking out for cops. She should never have agreed to what Shelby was saying. It brought her more stress than what she was going through living with an alcoholic mother who brought home so many guys it was impossible to tell who the father of her three siblings were. There was only one that Aya liked. He tried to help her mother. He taught Aya how to assemble a motor and ride a bike. He taught her how to fix things and be independent.

Aya shook the happy memory from her head. She had to save Quinn. She was going to make sure Harmony had those kinds of happy memories with Quinn.

* * *

><p>Harmony was trying not to cry and Sugar was there holding her hand. Rachel was marrying Finn. She was going to cease to exist. And where the hell was Quinn?<p>

* * *

><p>Aya was right behind Quinn. Practically tailgating her. She looked at the clock. She had one shot. God she hoped she wasn't wrong. She began to merge into the other lane so she could get in front of Quinn. She was about to speed up and cut in front of Quinn when she saw the blonde pick up her cell phone. She looked at the clock once more.<p>

One minute.

She banged her fist onto the horn three times before slamming the breaks and merging back behind Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn picked up her phone and began to type out a reply to Rachel when a horn honked behind her and she looked up and slammed the breaks at the sight of the red stop sign.<p>

Aya saw the pick-up and grabbed her phone dialing Harmony.

"Hello?" Harmony asked and everyone turned to her.

Could it be Quinn?

"Aya, I don't understand what you're saying? What crash? Where's Quinn?" Then it dawns on her. The wreck that nearly paralyzed her mama. How could she forget that? She knew the answer. She was focused on the wedding and everything else that added to the pile of shit that was going on.

"Put her on speaker." Rachel ordered and Harmony did just that.

"Quinn's in…"

The sounds that followed blanketed the room in silence. The sound of tires screeching and the clatter of the phone clattering around before a muffled thump were heard before there was just silence.

Moments passed before Puck spoke up.

"We have to go."

"But the wedding." Finn whines.

"Can wait." Rachel says as she walks out with Puck. The others gradually follow.

* * *

><p>Aya knew the breaks on a VW Bug were good and when she watched the car stop mere inches of getting hit she let out a relieved breath. She looked in front of her at Quinn's car. She noticed that Quinn turned on her hazard lights. Aya furrowed her brow before turning on her own and getting out.<p>

Quinn saw Aya and got out. "Hey, that was you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Aya says before pointing to Quinn's car. "Everything ok?"

"I think I broke something." Quinn said and Aya chuckled.

"I have a hitch on the back if you want I can hook it up." Aya said and Quinn smiled gratefully.

"The wedding!" She gets her phone and dials Rachel.

"I'll just…" Aya motions to the two vehicles and Quinn nods.

Aya gets in and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and releases it opening her eyes. She catches something in the corner of her eye and she looks at it.

It's the Ram and the driver is glaring at her. Aya glares back and he looks over at Quinn. Aya shakes her head and mouths. 'Like hell you're going to win.'

He grins. Smugly. 'I always get her back.' He mouths back and Aya gives him the finger before he drives off and she starts her car pulling in front of Quinn.

Aya gets the Beetle hooked up in no time and Quinn is talking to Rachel.

"I'm fine. I nearly ran a red light and crashed. I promise you everything is ok." Quinn looks over at Aya. Aya feels her gaze and looks at her. "She's like our personal guardian angel." Quinn says and Aya blushes. "What do you mean you can see me?" Quinn looks up the road and see's Puck, Rachel and Sam in Puck's truck coming towards them. "Your wedding…"

Puck parks on the side of the road across from them and rolls down his window.

"Wasn't going to happen without you." Rachel said and Quinn didn't know how she felt as she and Rachel hung up.

Sam was practically pushed out of the truck by Rachel.

Rachel sprinted over to Quinn and hugged her. "I was so worried. I thought something bad had happened. Aya called Harmony and they mentioned you." Rachel was sobbing now and Quinn tightened her hold.

"I'm fine. I'm right here." Quinn whispered.

Sam walked up to Aya. "What happened?" He asked.

"She wasn't paying attention. I honked my horn and she slammed her breaks." Aya said simply before being pulled into a tight hug.

"You are full of surprises." Sam says before releasing her. "Thank you." Sam said and Aya could see the many meanings behind it in his eyes.

"For what?" Aya asks. She wants at least one of those meanings out there.

"Giving Rachel a good reason to not marry Finn." Sam said and Aya shrugged.

"They aren't good for each other anyway." Aya says as Shelby pulls up in her Range Rover. Harmony, Rory and Sugar practically trip over each other trying to get to Aya.

Harmony runs over to hug Quinn and Rachel but Sugar pulls her back. The look in Sugar's eyes tells her everything.

'They don't know you're their daughter.'

Harmony nods and launches herself at Aya catching the girl off guard and nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"Harmony…air…needed." Aya groans as Harmony releases her.

"Thank you." Harmony says and Aya nods.

"Q!"

They look up to see Santana.

Future Artie's words rattle around Aya's head.

'Another attempt will be made and it will be a miss and it will be Santana who suffers.'

"Quinn! I am so glad you're ok!" Brittany shouts hugging Quinn and Subsequently Rachel who was still holding onto Quinn.

When the rest of the glee club and the parents arrive it looks like a roadside camp out. To anyone else it would look extremely weird since they are all dressed for a wedding.

Burt offers to look over Quinn's car when they get back and Aya agrees to drop it off.

Aya's phone rings as they figure out who is going back for the other cars at the court house and who is riding with who. Aya goes around to the passenger side and opens the door picking her phone off the floor. She answers. "Hello?"

"I am hoping you stopped the crash."

"TK, who gave you the house phone?"

Future Artie rolls his eyes. "I will take that as everyone is around you."

Aya resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Everything is as it should be TK. Check under your bed." Aya hopes he understands her.

Future Artie is confused. "The crash didn't happen?" He feels the upmost relief when she answers.

"Yes, it is, I'll see you soon."

Aya hangs up and smiles to the others. "My sister."

"I'll go with Aya." Quinn says. "She has my car."

"I'll go with you." Rachel nearly shouts and Harmony shoots her hand up.

"Shot gun!"

"I was going to call it!" Rory argues.

"I'm older!" Harmony grins.

Rory smirks. "Alright, Age before good looks." He runs a hand through his hair and Harmony gasps.

"You did not just call me old!"

"Children!" Quinn jokes but the looks on their faces is priceless. As if Quinn was actually their parent or something.

"I called it." Harmony said and Rory rolls his eyes.

"Fine baby." Rory sticks his tongue out.

"Rory, Harmony." Shelby warns and the two give it up.

Aya invited them all over for an impromptu barbeque/pool party at her place and they agreed to meet there.

* * *

><p>Aya was weary of having Finn in her house and near her siblings but she let it go and drove Quinn home and waited with Rachel, Harmony and Rory.<p>

"What is that smell?" Rory asks.

Aya sniffs the air and scrunches up her face. "That would be Garrett's baseball equipment and cleats." Aya answered reaching over to the glove box. She pulls out a bottle of Febreze and hands it to him. Harmony won and got shot gun leaving Rory in the back with Quinn and Rachel. Sugar was sprawled out on the third row of seats.

"Where is the bag?" Rory asks.

"The trunk." Aya says and Rory hands the bottle to Sugar who sprays over the back of the seat.

"What are your siblings like?" Rachel asks and Aya smiles fondly.

"They're polite and fun. I guess you really have to wait and meet them." Aya said as Quinn came out of her house and got back in the car.

They stopped at Rachel's next and then Shelby's and after Brittany's.

When they finally arrived at Aya's the glee club and the parents were on the porch listening to TK ramble about animatingly. Aya got out and Garrett stepped out holding Jack by the arm.

"I told them to stay inside but they wouldn't listen to me." Garrett said and Aya smiled at him softly.

Rachel watches Aya as she interacts with her siblings. She seems calm and at ease. Like she could relax and let her guard down but not enough that she stops paying attention to everything.

"That's fine Garrett, these are all friends." Aya tells him picking up Jack and kissing the top of Garrett's head.

"And then Aya got so scareded that she fell back tripping over a chair and landed in the pool." TK finished her story and the ones still listening laughed.

"What story are you telling munchkin?" Aya asked using her other arm to scoop the three year old up.

"The time Jack showed you the spider." TK grinned and Aya frowned.

"It was cool!" Jack defended himself.

"It was not." Aya said not raising her voice. "I tell you time and time again that spiders scare the living out of me." Aya says. She turns to the others. "Come on in and follow me to the backyard." Aya says.

"This sucks!" Finn says fifteen minutes later when Aya retreats inside.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks sipping his soda. "This is cool."

"I should be married right now." Finn grumbles.

"Oh stop whining!" Santana groans. "You can get married whenever unless she realizes you aren't good enough for her and she dumps your ass." Santana says.

Brittany sees the impending fight and tugs on Santana's arm. "Come on San. I want to try out the slide some more." Santana obliges and follows Brittany.

* * *

><p>Inside Aya is talking to Future Artie.<p>

"No one is in the house. You can sneak out the front door." Aya says and Artie nods.

"You can't tell Harmony or Rory and Sugar." Future Artie pleads.

"Why?"

"Because Harmony thinks I'm in on the plot." Artie says and Aya furrows her brow.

"Ok. I won't. This double agent thing is tiring and I am going to go relax." Aya said as she led him to the front door and shut it behind him.

Aya joined the others and smirked seeing Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel sat on the edge of the pool. "Rory, Puck, Sam, Mike. Can you guys come here for a second?" Aya called and the guys walked over.

"What are they talking about?" Rachel asked.

Harmony and Sugar looked over at the group and saw mischievous smiles. "Uh oh." They backed away towards the slide that Brittany and Santana had just come out of. Once in the safety of the other side of the pool Harmony and Sugar grabbed Santana and Brittany once they surfaced and pulled them into safety.

"Charge!" Puck, Sam and Mike shouted as they and the rest of the guys and Aya cannonballed into the pool. Aya and Puck hand in hand with matching smiles.

The girls on the side screamed in shock.

Jack and Garrett were laughing as they wiped the water from their faces.

TK was at the edge of the pool with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping. Once Aya surfaced with Puck and they shared a smile she began her rant. "Aya, that is not safe! You could have been seriously hurt. You jumped in with guys bigger than you and what you did to the girls were not nice!"

Aya rolled her eyes and swam over to her little sister standing up in the four foot water and threw the four year old over her shoulder. "Rawr!" she shouted as TK squealed and held on to Aya tightly.

"Aya! Put me down!"

"Puck, catch the midget!" Aya laughed tossing her sister to Puck who caught her effortlessly.

"AAHHH!" TK screamed as Puck caught her. "AYA!"

Aya laughed as she walked over to where Puck was standing and took TK from him.

"Yes princess?"

"Don't do that!"

"Fine party pooper." Aya smirked tickling TK's sides.

"Aya be nice to your sister."

Aya's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she scampered to the stairs and ran up to her father hugging him.

"AYA!" Max Joelson cried at the cold water seeping through his clothes.

"You haven't been home for three days. Let me have this." Aya grumbled, her voice muffled from her face being pressed into her father's chest.

"This one time." He smiled at TK who was still in Aya's arms. "Hey princess." He smiled kissing her temple.

"Hi daddy." TK grinned. TK was only four months old when their mother passed away. She grew up believing Aya's father is hers. They'd tell her the truth if she ever asked. But other than that they would take that piece of knowledge to their graves.

"Dad!" Jack and Garrett joined the hug.

When they pulled away the majority of Max's clothes were wet.

"Ok you four, I have to go change now." Max laughed as the three younger ones ran back to the pool. "Who are your friends?" Max asked and Aya looked down.

"I tried calling…" she trailed off as her father began to chuckle.

"I was messing with you Aya." He said and Aya blushed, embarrassed.

"This is the glee club, Burt from the tire shop, he is Kurt's dad and Finn's step-dad. Carole is his wife and these are the Berry men, Rachel's fathers and Shelby, her mother. And the others are the glee club." Aya said. "Oh and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury."

Max shook the adult's hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Max turned to Aya. "There was something I wanted to ask you about young lady." Max said and Aya tried sidling away.

"Uh oh. The 'Aya did something' look." Garrett joked.

"Whatever it was or is, I didn't do it." Aya said as Jack, Garrett and TK laughed.

"So you weren't the one who replaced your cousin Sebastian's hairspray with red hair dye?" Max asked and Aya rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie about that one." Aya said.

"Of course not." Max said. "You're proud that it worked."

"Oh dad, three years and you know me so well." Aya smiled.

"You have to call your aunt and explain why though." Max said as Aya grumbled.

"Fine, he should just be glad it was temporary."

"You and Sebastian are family Aya, treat each other as such." Max said as Aya scoffed.

"I don't like his face."

"Aya…"

"Fine I call her later and apologize." Aya gave in.

"Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt asked and Max nodded.

"You know him?"

The glee club narrowed their eyes at Aya.

"Yeah, he is on our rival glee club." Kurt said.

"You didn't tell us he was your cousin." Harmony said giving her a pointed look.

"You didn't ask and it never came up." Aya said.

"He slushied me." Santana said.

"He nearly blinded me!" Blaine shouted.

"He photo shopped those photos of me!" Finn shouted and snickers were heard. Aya turned her head to cover her smile and coughed when she composed herself.

"Well he is my cousin and the evil genius runs in the family." Aya shrugged it off.

"Genius?" They shouted.

"Oh my god! Leave it alone! Just be glad I'm on your side!" Aya shouts.

"How do we know you're on our side?" Finn shouted. "You keep insulting me and bringing me down. You've been doing it since you joined New Directions!"

Hiram and LeRoy exchanged a glance. Maybe they can recruit her into getting them to postpone the wedding to a very later date.

"You don't deserve her!" Aya shouts.

"And you do? Is that it? You have a big lesbo crush on her?" Finn shouted causing everyone to freeze and stare at him in shock.

Puck came out of his shock first and charged Finn tackling him and continued carrying him on his shoulder till they reached the pool and fell in. They began throwing hits until Sam and Mike jumped in and pulled them apart.

"You don't talk to my girl like that!" Puck shouts trying to get out of Sam's hold.

"Your girl is a bitch!"

"Finn!" Carole shouted and just like that everyone remembered that the adults were there. Puck and Finn stopped fighting in their friends' grips and stood still.

Aya stepped up. "I'll answer your questions Finn." Aya said emotionlessly. "I don't deserve Rachel; no one will ever deserve a great woman like her. And whoever she gives her love to is a very lucky bastard. Which is why I have been trying to make her see that you don't deserve her or the love she is giving her. You're making her choose between marrying you and her dreams of ruling Broadway." Rachel looked down and as if she just realized what was going on. "I will not deny that Rachel is a very attractive woman and I am very comfortable with my bisexuality. But if you talk like that in front of my siblings or scare them as much as you just have today I will make you regret it." Aya promised.

Carole and Burt turned to Max.

"I am so sorry about my son." Carole says and Max holds up his hand.

"You don't have to apologize for your son Carol. He should be the one to apologize and only when he means it." Max says giving Burt and Carol soft smiles.

"It was nice meeting you, but we have to go. I have to have a talk with my son." Carole said and Max nodded.

"Of course."

"Come on Finn!" Burt called and he turned to Kurt. "You can stay if you like."

"Thanks dad." Kurt said hugging his father.

Rachel was surprisingly quiet and Quinn noticed this. She placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder rousing her from her daze.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked and Rachel smiled at her softly.

Aya took a step forward. "I'm sorry if I over stepped a line."

Rachel smiled at her. "You didn't. You were right. He was the one who wanted me. He always took me back after everything and I felt as if he was the only one who would take me as I am." Rachel said and it broke the hearts of those listening. Her fathers, Shelby and Quinn mostly.

"Rachel you are loved. By all of us here." Quinn says and Rachel smiles.

"I know that. But I don't want to feel alone and be alone for the rest of my life." Rachel said.

"You have a lot of time before you should worry about spending the rest of your life alone Rach." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand and intertwining their fingers. "But I'm promising you right now that I will always be by your side no matter what. Even if we are miles apart at different schools." Quinn swore and Harmony felt as if her heart cold burst. She was going to exist and Sugar hasn't had any more flashes.

Rachel beamed a full on Rachel Berry megawatt smile and nodded. "Thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome." Quinn beamed.

"Anyone hungry?" Aya asked motioning to the grill. Everyone's hands went up.

"I'll go change and get grilling." Max said.

And just like that everyone was back in the pool party mood.

Aya was in the kitchen getting more drinks when Rachel appeared next to her.

"Thank you." Rachel says and Aya scrunches up one side of her face in confusion. "You made me see that Finn isn't the one who deserves my love. And thank you for all the nice things you said." Rachel said. "I'm going to hug you now." Aya nods and Rachel hugs her.

"Quinn is very lucky." Aya whispers and Rachel freezes.

"How?"

"It's in the eyes."Aya answers walking out.

Harmony and Sugar walk over to her. "Shelby played her wild card and that is exactly what you are." Harmony says. "But you were a great move."

"And by that you mean?" Aya asked.

"You're amazing." Sugar says and Aya smiles.

"Thanks, now go have fun."

Puck walked up looking sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh, I don't know how much of that you heard…umf." Aya grabbed the back of his neck and brought their lips together. Before Puck could respond to the kiss Aya pulled away.

"Your girl huh?" Puck looked sheepish.

"If you want. I mean I like you and…" Aya cut him off with a sweet kiss that he did respond to and kissed back.

"I'd love to be your girl. As long as you're my man." Aya smiled and Puck grinned wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply.

Cat calls and wolf whistles came from their friends as they pulled apart. Aya was blushing and Puck was grinning.

"Eww!" TK cringed causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Also the disclaimer can be found in earlier chapters.**

**I hope this chapter is entertaining for you and gives more answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

It was a week since the wedding ordeal and Rachel seemed to be a ghost. She only appeared when she had to and spoke to Quinn unless address by someone. It didn't take a genius to know that she was avoiding Finn. Yet no one knew why exactly.

Well they did. But it isn't spoken of. The air was too thick with tension and they were afraid to try and cut it in fear of it exploding. Aya had no problem in doing so but one look from Harmony, Sugar and Rory and she was shut up. The trio didn't need her doing anything that could possibly end in Rachel getting back together with Finn.

Santana wanted so badly to say something. But she was afraid of the shit storm that would come and she really didn't want to deal with anymore shit.

The others just kept quiet about it for the most part.

The reason for all this discomfort came in the form of Rachel's bare ring finger and absence of any ring in general.

Quinn wouldn't lie if she wasn't ecstatic when Rachel returned the ring to Finn. She drove her to give the ring back to Finn. Who looked ready to weep like a baby. He even chased after them once they were driving away. It was sad really.

Kurt was waiting to say I told you so. But he would wait till the tension is resolved.

Mr. Schue was the unlucky bastard who decided breaking it instead of letting it fade was a good thing.

"Ok. This has gone on too far. We need to get past this!" He says and Finn directs his gaze to Rachel who looks down and Quinn takes her hand squeezing it. Rachel looks at her and smiles shyly.

"Rachel could fix all of this." Finn said and Santana, Aya and the future trio scoffed. Puck rubbed Aya's shoulder and she calmed slightly.

"She doesn't have to do anything." Quinn said narrowing her gaze at the giant. "You should get over it."

"We were supposed to get married!" Finn shouts.

"I realize that the decision was a mistake." Rachel said.

"But…" Finn stuttered.

"She dumped you Frankenteen." Santana and Aya shout then exchange a look and smile.

"We belong to together!" Finn yells standing up.

"Are you going to sing Mariah Carey now?" Aya asks garnering snickers from the others. "I'm sure a kick to the jewels will allow you to hit her notes." Aya said glancing down at Finn's groin and imagining her foot slamming into it. It was a good image.

"Aya stop attacking Finn!" Mr. Schue barks and Aya shrugs.

Shelby walks in with Beth in her carrier. "Sorry, I couldn't get a babysitter."

"It's fine." Will smiles as Quinn goes over and coos at Beth making her giggle. Shelby smiles at her as Rachel joins Quinn.

Aya can feel Puck's hesitation and removes his arm from her shoulder and nods her head at Beth. "Go ahead. She's your kid." Aya says and he kisses her cheek and gets up going over to the three.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Shelby asks.

"We are going to perform songs that are on our minds and reflect your feelings." Mr. Schue said and Shelby's eyes went wide.

Aya's hand went up.

"Yes Aya?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Are explicit songs allowed?" Aya asked innocently and Santana had to agree.

"No. You may use the censored version." Mr. Schue said and Aya's hand shot up again.

"What if you want to sing something from 'Spring Awakening'?"

Mr. Schue sighed exasperatingly. "Aya, please?" he pleaded and Aya sighed.

"Fine."

Santana laughed and held her hand up and the two high fived. This was going to be a beautiful friendship.

"We are going to resolve this. So the songs have to reflect how you feel." Mr. Schue reiterated.

Shelby had a very bad feeling about this assignment.

* * *

><p>Shelby's fears were confirmed as Finn finished a cover of Forever the Sickest Kid's version of 'Love Story.'<p>

Rachel looked embarrassed and Santana, Quinn, Aya, Puck, ok the whole club looked ready to laugh or repulsed by the performance.

"Thank you for that traumatizing number Finn." Puck said as he stood offering his hand up to Aya. "Now my girl and I are going to show you how to properly perform an FTSK song."

"Hit it!" Aya grinned as the band began to play the opening to 'Whoa oh' by FTSK ft. Selena Gomez.

When they finished they bowed and the room erupted in applause and even Beth was clapping her hands together from Quinn's lap making Rachel and Quinn smile wide.

Rachel stood up and took the floor. "That was a very impressive number Noah and Aya. My song is for Finn."

Finn beamed, Harmony gagged and Quinn frowned.

When Rachel finished a wonderful rendition of Hey Monday's 'The One That Got Away' Finn was fuming. Harmony was beaming and Quinn was grinning like an idiot as she tried not to laugh.

"Maybe now you understand how I feel." Rachel told Finn as she sat back down beside Quinn. Puck smiled as he played with Beth from Quinn's left and Aya was watching him with a smile on her face.

"I don't understand. You said yes." Finn shouted.

"I know what I said Finn and at that moment I meant it and then I believed you were the only one who would want me. But I have recently learned that there is someone else." Rachel says casting a fast glance at Quinn that almost went unnoticed. Almost. But Finn missed it.

"Who?" Finn demanded.

"It isn't a sure thing yet." Rachel said as she sat down.

"Next?" Mr. Schue asked and the performances continued.

* * *

><p>When glee ended that night Shelby invited, Rachel, Quinn and Puck over for dinner. Puck asked Aya if she wanted to come but she politely declined.<p>

"It's a family affair. You guys need the time together. I actually have plans tonight." Aya says.

"Really?" Puck asked. "You didn't tell me anything."

"It isn't important. Not to me anyway. My dad and aunt are still hoping to get Sebastian and me to get along." Aya rolled her eyes as the small group laughed.

They waved and went their separate ways.

"Good lie!"

"Ahhh!" Aya jumped and when she saw it was just future Artie she patted her chest trying to calm her heart. "Don't do that!" Aya shouted.

"Sorry." Future Artie smirked. "What's the next part of the plan?" Artie asks and Aya shrugs.

"I don't know. Nothing has happened since the wedding. Do you know anything?" Aya asked.

"Beware these next few days." Artie advised. "It takes its toll on this Finn but Future Finn is getting aggravated with the new memories he is getting."

"New memories?" Aya asked.

"Even though he is in this time he is getting memories from this time because he is living in it. He also has memories of the future where he came from. Do you understand?" Future Artie asked and Aya shook her head. "He knows different futures and how to make them one. There is the future he came from and the future he is creating by messing with the past." Aya still looked lost. "Do I have to draw you a diagram?" he shouted.

"HEY!"

The two turned to see Harmony storming towards them. Just Harmony. No Sugar safety net.

Aya grabbed her by the shoulders before she could reach Future Artie. "Harmony, stop." Aya pleads.

"No! He is in on the plan to change the future!"

"No he's not. He's the one that told me about the accident. He sent me to stop it." Aya tried and Harmony stopped fighting.

"He did?" She asked Aya who nodded. She looked to Future Artie. "You did?" He nods.

"I'm trying to fix things. Same as you." Future Artie says and Harmony looks at him suspiciously.

"I trust you." She said after a moment.

"Great. Now I have to go. I have a family dinner to attend." Aya grumbled.

"You weren't lying?" Future Artie asked and Aya shook her head.

"No. I do have to spend the evening with Sebastian." Aya said walking to her car.

Harmony scowled. "Good luck."

"I'll need it." Aya said opening the driver's side door.

"But I need your help!" Future Artie shouted.

"I wish I could tonight, but my dad and aunt want me and Sebastian to get over whatever differences and feuds we may have." Aya said.

"If you miss dinner?" Future Artie asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Aya asked. She really didn't want to go to the dinner but maybe she could get this done and still get there in time.

Future Artie smiled.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying on her bed eagle spread just staring at her ceiling. Just five minutes ago she came out to her mother.<p>

After a good five minutes of silence her mother whispered. "I know."

Quinn was shocked and her mother hugged her tight and asked.

"Is it that Rachel girl?"

Quinn felt as if she could faint.

She didn't but after some questions Quinn was happy to answer the two were back to normal. Nothing had really changed. Quinn was scared she would get tossed out. But Judy was accepting and asked her what she wanted for dinner.

Quinn couldn't believe how easy it was. But she was glad it worked out. She felt like a weight was lifted and she felt relieved.

Now she had one more thing to do.

Make Rachel Berry her girlfriend. She was assured many times that Rachel felt the same. But she needed to know for sure.

How?

She was currently working on it.

* * *

><p>Aya walked into her house ten minutes late. She saw the cars in the driveway and heaved a heavy sigh as she kicked her shoes off and pulled off her jacket and hung it up.<p>

"You're late."

Aya looks up and sees Sebastian standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not in the mood Seb." Aya said rubbing her temples.

"Are things ok with you and Puckerman?" Sebastian asks and Aya nods.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" Aya asks then remembers she should be nice to him.

"You're family."

Aya nods and places her keys on the side table. "How was your day?" Aya asked. She was going to give this guy a chance. They started off on the wrong foot. Aya was guarded and abrasive when they first met. She still is sometimes. But when they first met Sebastian wasn't keen on sharing his uncle with anyone.

"It was fine." Sebastian said.

Small talk was a start.

"Do you wanna ditch this dinner?" Aya asks and Sebastian quirks an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Sebastian asks.

"Dad! Sebastian and I are going for our own dinner!" Aya yells.

"Behave!" Is the reply she gets.

Sebastian looks shocked. "Just like that?" Sebastian asks as Aya slips her shoes and jacket back on.

"We've been here three years Sebastian." Aya said. "Dad doesn't believe in grounding and he gives me my freedom." Aya says grabbing her keys.

Sebastian follows her out to her Tahoe. "You aren't going to kill me are you?" Sebastian asks and Aya chuckles.

"It was a thought. But I'm tired." Aya says as they get in and she starts the Tahoe. "I'm tired of all this fighting. We're family. We fight. But what we are doing is war." Aya says driving away.

"Are you forfeiting?" Sebastian asks and Aya snorts.

"Yeah. As much as it pains me to do so. I give up. This fighting will just continue if I don't." Aya says and Sebastian nods.

"So where are you taking me?" Sebastian asks warily as he watches the scenery pass.

"You'll see."

They pull up to a cemetery thirty minutes later and Aya gets out. Sebastian follows hesitantly always four steps behind his cousin.

"What are we doing here?" Sebastian asks as Aya stops in front of a grave and Sebastian reads the engraving.

'Clarice H. Harvey. Mother, daughter and friend. May she finally find peace.'

"Three years ago today I received a call while I was at school." Aya began crouching in front of the grave. Sebastian watched her in shock. This was the first time he heard Aya talking about her mother so calmly. "I had Vocal Adrenaline practice after school but a social worker picked me up and took me to the hospital where doctors and police officers told me what happened. Drunk driving. She was drunk and slammed into the back of a freight liner." Aya swallowed hard trying to keep the lump in her throat down. She missed some things about her mother but the thing that hit her most about that day was her siblings. Her siblings that were almost taken from her. "She died on impact. The head trauma was too extensive. They let us go home that night with a social worker. We stayed at our house for a week before Shelby finally came looking for me."

"Rachel's mom?" Sebastian asked and Aya nodded.

"Yeah. When she learned what had happened she took us in. She was in the system as an approved foster parent. Three weeks later she found dad." Aya smiled softly as she traced her index finger over her mother's name.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sebastian asks and Aya stands up.

"Because you lose people you care about every day. In some way or form you lose them. What did you hope to accomplish in nearly blinding Blaine?" Aya asked looking at Sebastian.

"The slushy was meant for Kurt." Sebastian admitted quietly and Aya nodded.

"What were you looking to accomplish?" Aya repeated.

"Get him out of the picture so I could have Blaine." He swallowed and continued. "I realized that Blaine really cares for Kurt."

"And the slushy to Santana's face?" Aya asked.

"She needed to see that I wasn't scared of her." Sebastian answered.

"The photos of Finn?"

"A chance to win." Sebastian says.

"But would it all be worth it?" Aya asked. "To ruin their lives just so that you can feel some sort of accomplishment?" Aya asked and Sebastian looks away.

"What does this have to do with your mom?" Sebastian asks looking at the grave.

"I thought my life would be better without my mother." Aya says cringing. "I was wrong." Sebastian looks at her stunned. All the times she ever talked of her mother was with anger in her voice. "When she was finally out of my life I realized that without her it could only get worse. We had nowhere to go. I would have been separated from my siblings and then what? I would be all alone." Aya said wiping her eyes. The thought of being separated from her siblings scared the living hell out of her.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sebastian asks still not seeing the point.

"What I'm saying Sebastian is that, yes, you would have won; you would have shown someone you weren't afraid and you might have gotten the guy. But when it all comes out, how you got to where you could or would be? Would it be worth the bitch slap by those who looked up to you?" Aya asks and Sebastian got it.

"You're saying that while the stress of your mother was gone you were bombarded by the stress of keeping you and our siblings together? That it wasn't as fulfilling as you first thought?"

Aya nodded. "Yes. The same would go to you. Just be glad it didn't work how you hoped." Aya said.

Sebastian nodded and decided for a change of subject. "You looked pretty wiped when you walked in. Are you sure everything is okay?" Sebastian asks and Aya nods then sighs and shakes her head.

"You were right." Aya sighs. "Things aren't that great with Puck and I." Aya admits.

Sebastian throws an arm around Aya's shoulders and leads her back to the Tahoe. "Let's talk over coffee."

Aya smiles thankfully. She could use some coffee. No matter the time of day.

* * *

><p>As they sat down with their cups of coffee Sebastian smiled cheekily at Aya.<p>

"Now, tell cousin Seb all about your woes." He grinned and Aya had to laugh. "See, I'm making you feel better all ready. Now, what's going on?" Sebastian asks.

Aya sighs and begins spilling.

The cousins didn't notice the appearance of Santana and Brittany at a table not too far from them where they could hear everything.

"I just don't know really." Aya admits. "Noah has a kid and I am fine with that. I am. But I practically raised Jack and Garrett. I was relieved when dad took us in and the responsibility to raise my siblings turned into just looking out for them while dad raises them."

"Isn't looking out for them the same?" Sebastian asked.

"I mean that I don't have to worry so much about doing everything and being that good influence for them." Aya says.

"How does this affect you and Puck?"

"I know that he wants to be a part of Beth's life and I'm happy that he does. But come on. In the end I'm going to have to choose." Aya says. "I didn't realize it till I saw him with her today."

"What do you mean choose?" Sebastian asks.

"Noah is a great guy Seb. He makes me happy. But where will we be come graduation?" Aya runs a hand over her face before taking a large gulp of coffee. "He isn't the greatest at school and you know I got into NYU, UCLA and Columbia. I think I could…" Aya trails off and shakes her head. "I know that I could love him. I know that I'm falling for him. But at the end of this year, will he be there with me at the graduation ceremony as a graduate and my boyfriend or just my boyfriend. Where is he even going to college. Quinn and Rachel aren't even a real couple yet and they have their future planned out." Aya hadn't meant for the last part to come out. But she was jealous and insecure.

Santana and Brittany smiled at the Quinn and Rachel part.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "If you love him it will all work out."

"After everything I said that is the best you can come up with?" Aya asks and Sebastian laughs.

"I used to think if you want things take them. But it doesn't apply to people. I liked Blaine and I tried to take him but I lost him. Don't lose him if you love him." Sebastian says and Aya smiles sadly. "Aya, even if he doesn't graduate this year doesn't mean he won't eventually. Have you even decided which of those colleges you are going to?" Sebastian asks and Aya moves her coffee out of the way to drop her head onto the table. Sebastian can't help but laugh at the dramatics.

Aya lifts her head and the expression on her face makes Sebastian frown. She looks helpless and defeated. "I don't know. UCLA is great and NYU and Columbia are closer to home. But UCLA is closer to Hollywood. I wouldn't excel on Broadway. Music is my passion. I perform yeah, but I love writing music and just getting my emotions out through song…" Aya let out a heavy sigh.

"Why didn't you apply for Julliard?" Sebastian asked and Aya gave him a look.

"I didn't get in." she said softly. He almost didn't hear her.

"What? How could Julliard reject you?" Aya shrugged. "Surely they told you why."

"They did." Aya said.

"And?" Sebastian asked.

"They told me I could do so much more than just performing and suggested that I apply somewhere I could double major in music and something un-music related." Aya said and Sebastian wasn't so angry anymore.

"Really?"

"Yep." Aya popped the 'P.'

"So this thing with you and your boyfriend?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm gonna try." Aya said and Sebastian smiled.

"There is the Joelson determination. We don't give up." Sebastian beams and Aya laughs.

"Come on you weirdo before our parents think we killed each other." Aya teases as they get up and leave. Sebastian's arm draped over Aya's shoulders.

"What the hell?" Santana asked watching the two leave.

"She's scared." Brittany said.

* * *

><p>Santana approached Aya the next day at her locker. "Are you gonna tell him?" Santana asked and Aya looked at her confused. "Don't play dumb. Are you going to tell Puck how you feel about him having a kid and college?" Santana asked and Aya was shocked. "You and your new bestie didn't notice Britts and I at a table not too far from you. We heard everything." She says and Aya can see she isn't trying to hurt her.<p>

"I want to Santana. But I want to be happy right now. When the time comes to deal with those choices we'll talk. We have a few months left before graduation." Aya says shutting her locker. "And as for my cousin. I once heard that the best way to defeat your enemies is to make them your friend." Aya says.

"Keep your friends close, your enemies closer." Santana nods her head. "I agree.

"We aren't enemies Santana. We're family." Aya says walking away.

* * *

><p>Quinn was standing at her locker when Brittany bounced up.<p>

"Hey Quinn!"

"Hey B." Quinn smiled.

"Are you and Rachel getting together anytime soon?"

The question threw the newly re-instated cheerio off. "Huh?"

"I mean, everyone knows you should be together so why aren't you?" Brittany asked.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"We heard Aya talking to Sebastian about you two. She said that while she and Puck don't have their life after high school planned you and Rachel do and you two aren't even a real couple yet. So when are you going to be a couple?"

Quinn shut her locker and smiled politely up at her friend. "If you would excuse me Britt, I have to go find Aya."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to post the next chapter soon. Possibly later tonight. But I also love reading reviews. *Hint hint*<strong>

**So review please. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Also the disclaimer can be found in earlier chapters.**

**I hope this chapter is entertaining for you and gives more answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

Quinn found Aya at lunch before they headed to glee in the auditorium to try and finalize any form of a set list for Nationals.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asked falling in step beside Aya who nodded. "Why were you talking to Sebastian about me and Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany told you?" Aya asked and Quinn nodded.

"Yes she did. You have no right telling that boy about my relationship with Rachel or lack thereof! It is none of your business or his!"

Before Quinn could continue Aya cut in. "I'm scared." Aya admits, cringing at her admission.

"About what?" Quinn asked.

"He has Beth and I'm leaving for college in the fall. Is he going to college? How far will we be from each other? There are a lot of things Quinn. But you and Rachel…" Aya smiles fondly. She likes the relationship between the two girls. It seems easy now after all that she has heard of their past relationship. "You and Rachel have it figured out. You aren't that far from each other and you'll visit regularly. You two aren't even a couple yet and you have it figure out."

"I'm scared to." Quinn says. "What if we fall out of touch?" Quinn asks. "I have had feelings for Rachel for so long." Quinn says shutting her eyes as she relived the moment she set eyes on Rachel Berry. "I have her. But how much of her?" Quinn asks and Aya smiles softly.

"You have more than you know Quinn. She cares for you. You just have to tell her how you feel." Aya says and Quinn sighs.

"If only it were that easy." Quinn says as they reach the auditorium doors and stop.

"Then sing it to her." Aya said. "You don't have to say who it is for. But just sing to her. Look at her, look her in the eyes and get her to understand and know your feelings." Aya said.

"Today?" Quinn asked and Aya nodded.

"If you wait too long fear will build and you will miss every chance you get." Aya advises and Quinn nods.

"Do you think you can help me?" Quinn asks and Aya nods.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>They get Santana in to help and fifteen minutes later they have a small performance thrown together.<p>

The three were sat on stools in the center of the stage. Brad was sat at the piano and Aya had an acoustic guitar in her lap.

The beginning of 'Musical Soulmate' began and Quinn began singing with Aya and Santana backing her.

As she sung Quinn begged for Rachel to look at her. Puck and Brittany were practically looking at Aya and Santana with love in their eyes as they held eye contact.

**I remember when I realized**

**The depth of your beauty for the first time**

**A million ears had heard you**

**But none had listened quite like mine**

**Every phrase that leaves your lips**

**Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed**

Rachel looks up at Quinn and is captivated by the love and compassion she sees in hazel eyes. She smiles happily as she realizes what Quinn is trying to say.

**Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note**

**And I will be a third below**

**The troubles that we knew before**

**Disappear and all I know is that**

**It makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know I'll be there**

**I swear I want to sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

**You are the one, the only**

**My musical soulmate**

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye as Quinn smiled at her and continued.

**Darling listen**

**The audience is calling you**

_**(They're calling you)**_

**There's no way in hell that**

**They will ever feel you like I do**

**It makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know I'll be there**

**I swear I want to sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

**You are the one, the only**

**My musical soulmate**

**It makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know I'll be there**

**I swear I want to sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

**You are the one, the only**

**My musical soulmate**

As the last note rang out so did Santana's voice and an echoing gunshot,

"QUINN!"

The Latina dove off her stool knocking it and Quinn to the floor.

When both girls opened their eyes a shadow loomed over them.

(I was going to leave it here. But I kinda wanted to get this part over with.)

"AYA!"

Puck and Rory scrambled onto the stage as the shocked girl looked down and saw the hole in her chest an inch under her clavicle.

"Aya!" Puck dove forward catching the girl as she fainted.

Santana and Quinn were still lying on the floor. Santana covering Quinn's body with her own and both craned their necks to look over at Puck cradling Aya.

* * *

><p>Above them in the balconies covered by curtains an older Sebastian watches in shock as his cousin collapses. He turns to his counterpart and punches him as hard as he can.<p>

"What the fuck?"

"You shot my cousin!" Future Sebastian hisses as he begins wailing on Finn till blood covers his face and he is knocked unconscious. Future Sebastian wants nothing more than to run to Aya and make sure she is ok. This has gone too far. He had just arrived to try and talk Future Finn out of this crazy plan. But as he walked up Finn had taken the shot.

Sebastian flung the unconscious Finn over his shoulder and rushed away.

* * *

><p>The glee club is around Aya and Shelby is cupping the girl's face as she fades in and out of consciousness.<p>

"Aya, wake up. Please, stay with us!" Shelby is sobbing. "Come on Aya, I didn't help you just for you to give up because of something like this. Stay with us!" Shelby pleaded.

Harmony and Sugar watched in shock. Aya jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for Quinn. The bullet that Santana would have saved Quinn from and resulted in her death. But Aya saved her. Both of them.

Rory was holding tight to one of Aya's hands.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike were all on the phone with 911.

Brittany and Rachel were with Quinn and Santana helping them to sit up. Both Quinn and Santana were too shocked to take their eyes off of the bleeding Aya.

"Aya, stay awake please. For me." Puck pleaded as tears flooded his eyes.

"Aya, think of TK, think of Jack and Garret, live for them if not us." Shelby said as Aya's eyes fluttered open and she cringed at the bright stage lights.

"TK…" she muttered and Shelby nodded.

"Yes, sweetie, TK, she needs her big sister. Live for her."

"I'm tired Shelby." Aya slurred.

Puck looked at Shelby pleadingly. Aya seemed to respond to her.

"Aya, you told me that you would repay me for all the times I was there for you and your siblings. Repay me now. Repay me by holding on." Shelby said and Aya nodded.

"Ok."

"The ambulance will be here in five minutes." Kurt says and Shelby looks down at Aya.

"You hear that. Five minutes Aya. Stay with us."

"Cold." Aya mutters as he eyes flutter shut.

"Aya, when I first met you, you were abrasive and didn't let anyone get close. You were alone. We both were and you were the daughter I never got to know. You helped me realize how much I missed my own. Aya please don't you dare give up on us. If you give up I will be so disappointed in you!" Shelby said and Aya's eyes snapped open and she groaned.

"That's not fair." She whines.

"I don't care. You need to stay awake."

"But I'm so tired."

"You can sleep when you're dead. But you are not dying today." Shelby said as the auditorium doors opened and two men ran down with a backboard.

They placed her on the board and made everyone back away so they could work. They asked questions and cursed when he recognized Aya.

"Shit!" He looked to his partner. "Call ahead and tell Dr. Lopez Dr. Joelson's daughter is coming in." he said and his partner nodded.

They ran out to the ambulance.

"Only one can ride along." The medic said and everyone looked at Puck and Shelby when they shouted.

"I'm her boyfriend!"

"I'm her foster mother!"

He pointed at Shelby. "Get in." He helped Shelby in and shut the door.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked. She didn't know that.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Lopez I should be in there with her!" Max shouted as Dr. Lopez held him back.<p>

"Max! You can't operate on your own daughter!" He shouted keeping him away from the emergency room doors.

"The hell I can't!" Max shouted.

"Max, I'm going to be doing the surgery, she's in good hands my friend." Dr. Lopez said and Max backed off running a hand over his face.

"I just got her Greg." He says his voice cracking. "I didn't even know I had a daughter and then one day I get four kids. I can't lose her." He sobs and Gregorio pats his back.

"I'll take good care of her." Gregorio promises as the emergency room doors open and Aya is wheeled in with Shelby running beside her.

Max felt relief seeing Shelby. He could get answers.

"OR one is ready for her!" Gregorio directed as he followed the nurses pushing the gurney.

Max turned to Shelby. "What happened?" he asked.

"She was performing with Quinn and Santana, then Santana tackled Quinn to the floor and a gun shot rang out. Aya stepped in the bullet's path. It happened so quickly Max!" Shelby sobbed as Max pulled her into his arms rubbing circles on her back.

"Shh! She'll be fine. Gregorio is an amazing surgeon." Max said as the glee club filed in.

"How is she?" Puck asked out of breath.

"Dr. Lopez just rushed her to the OR. We won't know till he comes back." Max says sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I'll show you to the waiting room."

Once they found the waiting room Rachel approached Shelby.

"You never told me you were her foster mom." Rachel said and Shelby looked at her softly.

"Max is a single father who didn't know he had a kid till three years ago when Aya's mother died. He thought he was going to take in one kid. He got four. He saw that I got along with them and asked me to stay on as their foster mother. I agreed." Shelby said.

"You said she made you miss me."

"She did. I met her when she was a freshman. She was a tough case to crack. She ignored everyone, insulted people and talked back to her teachers and even got into so many fights. I saw her in the auditorium one day and made her a part of Vocal Adrenaline. She started getting better." Shelby took a deep breath. "While helping her I realized that I was acting like her mother and it made me happy. But it made me sad knowing I was missing out on your life."

Rachel hugged Shelby. "At least you were no longer alone." She whispered and Shelby returned the hug.

"I have you now to." Shelby said and Rachel tightened her grip. She looks over and sees Quinn staring off into space with a blank look on her face. "You should check on Quinn."

Rachel pulls away and nods before walking over to the blonde. "Hey." Rachel says snapping Quinn out of her daze.

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know." Quinn said as Rachel laced their fingers together.

"I didn't get a chance to respond to your song back there." Rachel began and Quinn snapped her head up to look at her.

"Rach…"

"No." She held up her hand. "I have to say it. I care about you. I mean." She shakes her head. "I feel the same Quinn. I have feelings for you and I want to be with you." Rachel says and tears well up in Quinn's eyes. "If you'll have me."

Quinn cupped Rachel's face and crashed their lips together. Rachel responded to the kiss quickly and smiled into it. Quinn pulled away. "Did you not listen to the song?"

"Every word." Rachel said kissing Quinn once more. But this kiss was different. She was putting all of her emotions into this kiss and Quinn was doing the same. It was getting heated. But they had years of waiting so there was a lot of repressed feelings in this kiss.

But the perfect moment was ruined.

"What the hell?"

Everyone turned to look at an enraged Finn.

"I would like to take this moment to say I told you so." Kurt said. His gaydar was excellent after all.

"Quinn?" He spat. "You moved on to Quinn?"

Rachel glared and stood her ground taking a step in front of Quinn blocking the giant teen from her. "Yes Finn! Quinn! I realized that I have had feelings for her for a while. I realized that she care for me more than you did. I also realized that you were a horrible boyfriend."

"But Rach!"

"You got me a pig for Christmas and you fed me meat!"

There were collective gasps and glares.

"But!" Finn sputtered.

"You couldn't even give Quinn the prom she wanted!" Rachel shouts and Quinn is taken back.

"I don't know why girls like those damn flower things!" Finn shouts.

"It's a corsage!" the glee girls and Kurt shouted making Finn jump back.

"Finn how did you know what to get for Quinn's corsage?" Santana asks remembering the corsage was to pretty and accurate for Finn to have gotten.

"Rachel told me what to get." Finn answered and Quinn kissed Rachel softly making the tiny diva blush.

"Thank you." Quinn said making the blush deepen.

"But Quinn?" Finn shouted. "She hates you!"

"No she doesn't." Rachel says wrapping and arm around Quinn's waist.

"I care about her more than you say you do! I wouldn't make her choose between her dreams and me like you did." Quinn said. "I would support her and be by her side through it all and when we both achieved our dreams then I would ask her to marry me. But never before that!" Quinn shouted and Harmony felt pride and love well up in her and she beamed. That was her mama.

Sugar snuggled into Harmony. Unbeknownst to the others the second the bullet hit Aya the flash Sugar was going through stopped. Even Sugar didn't notice it. She was transparent and close to disappearing. But her mami wasn't shot so she was to exist. Sugar hopes Aya will be okay.

Rory was possibly the closest to Aya other than Puck. He got attached to her and he didn't want to have a future without her.

* * *

><p>An hour went before Dr. Lopez made his appearance in the waiting room.<p>

"How is she?" Puck asked jumping to his feet.

"The bullet missed any vital organs. But her shoulder will be sore and immobile for a while." Dr. Lopez said.

"How bad was it?" Max asked.

"It wasn't a through and through." Dr. Lopez said and Max's face fell.

"Where was the bullet?" Max asked.

"It was buried in her scapula." Dr. Lopez said. "We extracted it but her movement should be very limited to her right arm."

"She's right handed." Shelby says and Dr. Lopez nods with a frown.

"She'll be released in two days so we can monitor the wound." Dr. Lopez said. "But she should make a great recovery."

"She's stubborn Greg." Max said.

"That is why during her stay here her right arm will be restrained against her body." Gregorio said and Max nodded.

"She won't like that."

"She's already fighting nurses." Gregorio said and Max gasped.

"She's awake!"

"And demanding that she be released from this hell hole." Gregorio smiles. He gives them the room number and they hurry to it.

Santana stops and hugs her father. Brittany sticks by her side.

"Are you ok mija?"

"I'm fine." She says but Gregorio knows his daughter better than that.

"What happened mija?" he asks taking a seat. Brittany and Santana sit beside him.

"When I saw the gun I noticed it was pointed at Quinn. I dove to her and knocked her to the ground. But that bullet…it should have been me. It would have been me." Santana said and Gregorio holds his daughter close kissing her head.

"But it wasn't and I am unbelievably happy. Your friend is okay mija. Go see her." He says.

They stand and Brittany kisses Santana.

"I'm happy Aya is ok. But if it had been you I wouldn't have survived." Brittany said. "You're my world Santana." Brittany kisses her again.

Santana smiles and they lace their hands together. "Let's go check on Aya."

When the three walk in Puck is holding Aya's left hand tight as she tries to reach over and pull at the Velcro strap keeping her right arm against her body.

"This is hell!" Aya shouts.

"If you want to recovery faster you'll have to deal with it." Max tells his daughter who frowns. "That isn't going to work. You're not TK." Max says and Aya scoffs.

"Favoritism." Aya declares.

"Speaking of your siblings, I better go get them." Max says walking away with a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"You seem to be feeling better already. How are you?" Santana asks standing at the foot of the bed.

"Irritated and itchy." Aya says reaching for the strap again but Puck pulls her hand back.

Brittany quirks up and jumps to Aya's right side and begins scratching right under the strap.

"Britt careful."

"No!" Aya shouts. "That feels amazing. Let her be." Aya says sighing in contentment.

"Do you remember much?" Santana asked and Aya nodded.

"Yes. I distinctively remember being coerced into staying awake though." Aya said throwing a glance at Shelby.

"There is a great risk of comas if…" Aya waved her off.

"I do have a headache so no nagging." Aya said.

Shelby looked at her watch. "I should get going and relieve the baby sitter of Beth." Shelby says dropping a kiss to Aya's head. "You behave and let these nurses do their jobs. No fighting with them." Shelby says with the mother look and Aya huffs.

"Fine."

"I'll see you later." Shelby tells Rachel kissing her temple.

"I do remember what she said Rachel, I'm not going to take her from you." Aya said and Rachel nods.

"I know you won't." Rachel said.

"It's just my mom wasn't really a mom. More like a woman who I lived with." Aya said and Rachel smiled softly.

"You don't have to explain." Rachel said.

"You didn't have to take that bullet for me." Quinn said speaking for the first time since she came into the room.

Aya looked over at Harmony and then smiled at Quinn. "I was glad to do it. I wouldn't change the past if I could." Aya said looking over at Sugar and then Santana.

"It would have been me." Santana said. "If it wasn't for you. It would have been me." Santana said and Aya smiled softly at her.

"Santana, it happened and it's the past. Leave it there." Aya said and Santana nodded.

"You saved me and my best friend Aya. That makes you a hero in my book." Santana says.

"She's my hero because she saved you and Q." Brittany beams kissing Aya's cheek.

* * *

><p>After Aya was released from the hospital Max dropped the bomb on them and told them he was going to take Aya and the kids out of town for a month to visit family and so she could recover. He wasn't going to voice that he also felt that Aya never got into as much as she did until she moved to McKinley.<p>

Shelby felt guilty for bringing Aya in in the first place and saw them off the morning they left with Puck.

Harmony, Sugar and Rory were relieved that in the few days that have passed Sugar didn't flash out at all. Blaine and Kurt were going strong. Brittany and Santana practically dedicated themselves to each other.

No one had really seen much of Quinn and Rachel. They saw Faberry. The two were practically attached at the hip. Nothing could take them from each other. Except when they had to go to their separate homes.

* * *

><p>"There isn't really anything left for us to do." Rory said. He, Sugar and Harmony were gathered in Harmony's room.<p>

"So we go back?" Sugar asked and Rory nods.

Harmony bolts upright and gasps. "There is something else we have to do. But it requires telling one more person about us being from the future." Harmony said.

"Who?" Sugar asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =)<strong>


End file.
